


【千百/百千】Deal with devil

by kangratulation



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangratulation/pseuds/kangratulation
Summary: 千百百千无差，标题恶魔交易讲一个天使千和恶魔百的故事含万千要素，万→千角色黑化警告、血腥暴力警告
Relationships: Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri & Yuki, Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阿一校对

01

千在第一天来到地狱边境就被指着告知：那儿，右边，两百米远的那块大石头，后面待着一只恶魔，怎么赶也赶不走。

说完守卫将神枪交付给自己。

“如果有必要，你就用这个杀死他。”

“好。”千接过神枪，就算交接使命了。

在天界，每一个受到祝福的天使都必须在16岁那年前往地狱边境担任守卫，为期一年，等任务完成回去闭关接受洗礼后就能成为一个合格的神使。

千负责守卫的是地狱边境的北部，相比中段的葱郁和东部的潮湿，北部甚至可以算得上荒芜。很难想象一只恶魔会在这里待上那么久。

千提起神枪，收起翅膀降落在这片荒芜的大地上，无限衍生的远方只有骤然爆发的狂风和飞沙走石，以及不规则排列的巨石扎根在贫瘠的土地上。在天地间竖起的、如水面般透明的一层屏障，在地狱也同样有一层——恶魔们叫它天界边境；这两层屏障之间的地带便是边境了。

千试探性的用手中的神枪点了点透明的屏障，立刻出现了直径两米的波纹，奇怪的是，波纹并没有延伸，而是在极限处戛然而止。

千无视从枪头传来的阻力，以点破面顺着开口进入边境。一只脚刚踏进边境，千整个身体就瞬间沉重下来，他记得在来之前看得书上有写边境的重力是天界的一倍，所以他们飞不起来，这对于习惯了飞行的天使无疑带来了更多麻烦，因此少有天使会选择进入屏障内部；但千只是想问问那双眼睛的主人为什么一直在盯着自己。

不管是交接时，还是千进入边境，躲在石头后面的那只恶魔一直在用他那双眼睛盯着自己，千觉得如果要这样带一年也太不自在，还不如先说好，就算不能赶他离开至少也要让他转移注意力。

长着尖角的恶魔一看天使往这边走，一下子躲在石头后面，时不时探出来望望，马上又缩回去。

因为不能飞行，这两百米对于不喜欢走路的千来说实在太漫长，要不是因为那时不时探出来的头一直在吸引自己的注意力，他早就返回了。等走到那块石头绕过去看到空空如也的景象时千甚至一度以为自己出幻觉了。

千想他不会在短时间从自己眼皮底下逃走，目光就落在了身旁这块大石头上，千思考片刻后将耳朵贴上去拿枪敲了敲，果不其然听到了回声，当即就来了兴趣——这只恶魔居然挖空了石头，怪不得之前的守卫都说恶魔会突然消失。

千在凹凸不平的表面上一寸寸试探，终于找到了开口，单手一拉，石板松动瞬间又贴回去，碰撞出几粒碎屑，千把神枪直挺挺插在身旁腾出双手，既然能做到这个程度，他倒是越来越想看看这恶魔到底长什么样了。

于是两边展开了拉锯战，千终于还是揭开了石板，脸上胜利的笑容在看到缩在石块里盯着他瑟瑟发抖的恶魔时僵住了。

黑发和桃红的眼睛，一丝不挂的身上满是伤痕，脸上还有因为磕碰留下的淤青，千在看到那乌青的瞬间就感受到了他的痛，一时间失去了语言，任凭眼前恶魔的情感流入自己的身体。

——每个天使在降生之初都会得到神的祝福，祝福使他们区别个体、各司其职。

千天生就能对别人的感情产生共鸣——天使们赞美他被神青睐有加，但千只烦恼怎样才能不对别人产生共鸣。

或许是因为刚才放松警惕意气用事了，千已经多年没有产生共鸣的身体才被眼前的恶魔影响。

之前，他觉得这份祝福是很麻烦的东西；纵然获得了赞美，他依然不喜欢——现在他不这么认为了。

“你受伤了吗？”他蹲下，尽可能放轻语气不去触碰恶魔敏感的神经。

“痛吗？”他指了指恶魔身上的伤，只得到了恐惧的回应。

千见状，在自己手臂上同样的位置划出一道血痕。

“我也是。”

只有在自己受伤的时候才能发动的奇迹之一——治愈的白光温柔的贴附在千的身上，千触碰恶魔的身体将奇迹共享，伤痕和淤青以肉眼可见的速度消失。这份奇迹甚至驱散了对方传至身体的不安和恐惧，恶魔的桃红双眼在几个呼吸间就转变成了惊叹，那些负面情绪也消失不见了。

千暗自舒了一口气，想着刚才被影响是意外，接下来得注意下，回过神来便看见恶魔亮晶晶的眼睛里满是惊喜和崇拜，当下一阵心悸，差点又没守住心神。

“啊…啊……嗯！”恶魔开口兴奋地吐出几个音节。

“你不会说话？”千皱了皱眉，很快又舒展开来露出笑容，“像小孩子一样。”

“呜……嗯！”恶魔像是在赞同千，千想他八成听不懂，但笑得更欢了。

虽然他不知道恶魔从哪里来，为什么会在这里，但直觉告诉千他们可以愉快的度过这一年。

想到这里，他就拉住恶魔的手站起来，背上的翅膀亲昵的碰了碰恶魔的身体。

“我是千。”千指了指自己。

“yu……”

“千，yuki。”

“yu…ki，yuki！”

恶魔兴奋的抱住千就不撒手了。

千心里涌出一股暖意，他想这是怀中恶魔的情感于是欣然接受，然后他用纯白的翅膀环住恶魔的身体，为他抵御这片荒芜土地上呼啸的狂风。

他们相拥的温暖共同营造了一个安全的避风港。

千抱住怀中的人，真切感受到了他们之间的“缘”。

他突然明白了神需要他们接受洗礼的真正含义：不可结缘。


	2. Chapter 2

02

地狱边境多半是平和过头的无趣，于是教恶魔说话变成了千的日常趣味。

为了不让恶魔随随便便就因为磕碰而受伤，千连夜飞回家为他筹备衣装。

给他穿去年的衣服行吗？千比划着恶魔比自己小一号的体型给他套上衣服。

“有点长了……”千看着长一截的衣装烦恼，看着恶魔兴奋转圈的身影又弯起嘴角，“算了，反正还会长高吧。”

“喜欢吗？”千帮恶魔折了衣袖。

“喜…欢！千！”

太阳折进那双漂亮的眼睛透出光来，些许喜悦的兴趣带着兴奋传进千的身体，不知道为什么，面对这只恶魔，千总是无法自持的想迫切感受他的情感。

只要他学会了说话就不用通过这种方法来交流了。千为自己找借口，全身心享受恶魔对他的喜爱，就像泡在温度适中的水里，只要和他待在一个空间，千就足以扫去一切负面情绪。说起来他过去还从没有想与别人一起生活的想法，这只恶魔还是第一个让他产生这种念想的。

千拿出自己小时候看的画册——这是他从家里顺来的。在北部什么都没有，千只好通过这些书上的图画教百说话。

“树。”千指着图画上的参天大树。

“草。”千的手在下方的草地画圈。

“花。”千指尖点了点土地上的花。

恶魔张了张嘴，发出相似的音节。

“树，草，花。”千重复道。

“树，草？花！”恶魔的声音越来越高昂，似乎明白了千的意思，接着他指着图画上展开翅膀飞翔的动物，满脸都是喜悦。

“千！！”

鸟类展开的双翼确实很像自己背后的翅膀。

千失笑。指了指自己——“千”，又指了指图画——“鸟。”

“鸟？”恶魔歪了歪头，“千？”

千展开一边翅膀，伸到他们中间，指着它说：“翅膀。”

恶魔思考了好一会，试探性的用手指着动物的身体。

“鸟？”

“嗯。”

得到肯定的答复后，恶魔的指尖移到鸟的双翼。

“翅膀？”

“对。”

难以言喻的满足感充斥在千的心头，很快恶魔就扑过来抱住自己。

“千！！”

恶魔对他的依赖和喜爱千一直都很受用，见他扑过来，千张开双臂接住，翅膀还是包住两人，恶魔似乎很喜欢他的翅膀，脸在上面来回蹭动，那可爱的样子看得千心里柔情似水，当下环住恶魔的双臂又是紧了紧。

“如果可以一直这样就好了。”千由衷的祈祷。

“千！”恶魔突然支起身体，似乎是想到了什么指了指自己。

“千！”恶魔甜甜的笑道。

千摇了摇头，“不对。”

“千？”恶魔的脸上的神色变得慌张，不安的情绪尽数涌了进来，为了安抚他，千只好将额头贴在恶魔的额头上，涌进来的感情一下子变成惊喜和慌乱交织的颜色，千灰蓝色的眼睛和百的视线相融，这瞬间他们不分彼此。

即使知道百听不懂，千还是说道。

“你一定有自己的名字，告诉我，我想知道。”

贴在一起时，两人的循环呼吸使得周围的气温骤升，恶魔的脸变得有些发烫，千毫无自觉，还以为恶魔被风吹得感冒，贴得更紧了。恶魔再也受不了这样亲昵的接触，条件反射般逃离千的怀抱，支起上半身嘴里一直念叨着“mo”这个音。

“mo？”千迷蒙的眨眨眼。

恶魔大力的点头，“momo！”

“momo？百！”千明白了恶魔的意思，原来他是在告诉自己他的名字。

“百好聪明啊，很了不起哦~”千像对待小孩子一样伸出手摸了摸百的头，百好像听懂了一样回应。

“喜欢，千。”

“喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢！”

“喜欢哪里？”千支起身子牵过百的手，在百紧张又欣喜的神色中贴上自己的脸颊，“喜欢我的脸吗？”

百的头像小鸡啄米似的，看得千一阵发笑。他又抓住百的手滑下，按到自己的胸膛，“喜欢我的身体吗？”

百心跳加速，看着千的眼神变得更加炽热了。

千在这时放开百的手，问他：“最喜欢我哪里？”

百毫不犹豫抓住了千洁白如雪的羽毛。

“翅膀！”

听到百毫不犹豫的回答，千脸上浮现红晕甜蜜地笑了。

正当千打算和百继续一起悠哉消磨时间时，远方的天际出现了两颗光点。于是千在百不解和错愕的眼神中突然站起，拿上靠在巨石旁的神枪，接着将百引到他挖出来的石洞旁，急切的表示不要出来，然后头也不回的离开了。

等他急切地穿过屏障，千立即展开翅膀飞向那两个光点。他想这一定是来视察的天使，但无论如何都不能让他们伤害百。

“千！”其中一个光点看清楚朝他们飞来的是千后远远地打了招呼。

“有事吗？”

“来跟你介绍下我们新晋的天使长，万理。”他带来的是一位有着天蓝色眼珠和深蓝色长发的天使，他又对万理说，“这是千斗。”

“你好，叫我万就好。”

“嗯，大家都叫我千。”

千的目光自看到万后就被那双泛光的眼珠吸引，好奇的目光怎么也移不开。一旁的天使看到千这样，补充道。

“万理在接受洗礼后受到了主的青睐，主赐了他这双眼睛，听说可以破魔。”

万理谦虚地摆摆手，说这双眼睛最多只能看穿谎言，真理是需要用心感受的；旁边的天使露出赞赏的目光。

千根本没听进去万在说什么，随便迎合一声。他只觉得麻烦，想把他们赶紧打发走再跟百一起玩。

这时，三人感受到了恶魔的气息，几乎是同一时间转向千刚才飞来的地方。

“有恶魔入侵了，我们去……”

“我来做就好！”千抢先一步说完飞了出去，心想那个笨蛋，明明都告诉他不要跟来了。

注视着千离去的背影，万突然问道：“他一直都这样吗？”

“你说千？才不，他可是个怕麻烦的家伙，不过他在这里可能学到了责任感？毕竟这是主交付的任务。”

“嗯……”万不可置否。

“你要是那么在意就用你的‘真理之眼’看看，主赐予了你能看破一切虚假事物的眼睛必定也能看穿他的谎言。”

“问题就在这里，”万叹了口气，“在他身上，我什么都看不见……”

“……这倒是少见。”

这边两人还在疑虑，地狱边境处恶魔的气息已经消失不见了。

“看吧，他能做好自己的工作，不必担心。”天使说罢，朝下一个需要巡查的地点飞去。

万还留在原地，那双被主吻过的眼睛拥有无限的视界，只要他想看，他就能辨识这世间一切的善与恶、真实与虚伪；因此他想不通为什么这双眼睛会看不透千——尤其看不穿他那双洁白无瑕的翅膀，那大概是天界最美的翅膀。

他只看到了，在地狱边境掉落的神枪……

“都跟你说了不要过来！”

千急迫的想将百推回去。

但在接近后看到百泪流满面的瞬间他就鼻头一酸。

“千……”

——你不要我了吗？

即使百只叫了他的名字，千也能听懂百想说什么。

“不会不要你的，绝不会。”

百的情感在身体里回响。等千的神枪已经掉落，他紧紧抱住百的时候，千才发现自己滴落在地狱边境土地上的眼泪，开出了一朵小花。

那对纯白的翅膀遮住百的身躯，遮蔽了恶魔的气息。

百眨眨眼睛，目不转睛地盯着他们脚下那朵在风中摇曳的纯白小花，天真无邪的笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充：虽然叫地狱边境，但本质上是天界的土地，地狱那边叫天界边境本质上是地狱的土地。而边境不属于任何一方。老概念混淆了。
> 
> 我在干什么。


	3. Chapter 3

03

千一直以为自己是没什么耐心的类型。

过去学习枪术的时候就是这样，他落下一句“我会了”，就在众目睽睽下飞到树梢上乘凉。任凭教习的天使摇头，又不去管他。

千在天界小有名气的原因大抵是因为他本人不在意却意外高调的行事风格。同龄的天使看不惯他，提出枪术对决却反被狠狠教训，或许就是因为千优秀的学习能力，教习天使放任自流，仅在结课时提高半分门槛，千也是完美完成。

比起交流更喜欢独处；比起亲和更擅长疏离。

这就是千，“形单影只的千斗”。

他以为这辈子就一直这样下去也没什么不好。

陪着他的还有声音，还有音乐；有光，有影，有升腾的朝阳，有落日的余晖，有皎洁的明月，有浩瀚的星空；有五光十色，有祥云瑞彩，有山河百川，有四季轮换，还有无论何处都可来去的——自由。

千觉得自己并不孤单，直到他遇见了百。

那些尖锐的语言在面对百时失去了它们应有的色彩，光华变得内敛而柔和，锋芒依旧，却学会了收敛。

千对百展现出来的耐心甚至让他产生了自己本来就是这样的错觉。

但看着百一天天成长，对自己的喜爱不减，他又觉得一切都是值得的了。

“千！你看，这样把种子分开放他们就不会结在一起了！”百手里捧着草籽撒在他们挖好的小洞里。

三个月过去，百已经可以和他对话了。

当初的那朵白色雏菊被百小心翼翼的摘下来放进空洞保存。那天放下神枪后，他萌生了一个新的想法——把这里变成能让百安心居住的土地。

百似乎不想回地狱才一直待在这里，千想不通其中缘由便打算在边境为百修建一个新家，至少等自己离开的时候，百不至于一辈子都待在那个大石头的空洞里。

“对了，还要拜托前来换班的天使通融下。”

千想到出神，等他回神的时候百已经移到他眼前，自下而上气鼓鼓的看着他，似乎在埋怨千没有听自己说话。

“千有在听我说话吗？”

“听了听了。”千随口应付。

“我不是小孩子了！”百开始闹腾。

百实在可爱，千打心底这么认为。

“那你怎样才能原谅我？”千撩了撩头发，翅膀扇动两下吹散百手里的草籽，用奇迹将它们分散在坑洞里。

百看着千使用奇迹时的模样红了脸，身后的尾巴缠上千的右手，带了点恳求的语气说。

“让我亲一下我就原谅你。”

“百真的很可爱。”

千看着百的模样忍俊不禁，弯了腰，将脸凑到只能够到自己胸的百跟前，闭上眼睛等待百的亲吻。

右脸上留下了一个轻轻的吻，很快左脸也留下了相同的触感。

“千好美。”百脸红着，有些羞涩的笑。

“喜欢。”

“我也是哦。”

百越是喜欢他，千心里的不安就越强。

他害怕百不理解他为什么要离开，只好尽力教他更多知识，只希望自己走的那天，百不会哭闹，他害怕自己心一软就再也不走了。现在百能理解千要回家拿需要的东西，每当千回来的时候，百都会给他一个大大的拥抱。是在欢迎，也是寂寞了。

百寂寞太久了。好不容易有了千，他不想轻易放手。

“……怎么办才好。”千将搬来的树苗放在地上，沿着屋檐下了脚。

——有了花，有了草，自然是需要树。

千想起儿童书里的插图，觉得自己努努力也不是做不到。或许等他洗礼结束，主动申请守卫地狱边境时还能在那里建个小屋，作为他和百的家。

千想得出神，没察觉到降落至他身边的男人。

“什么怎么办？有我能帮得上忙的地方吗？”那双眼睛即使在夜晚如明珠般耀眼，男人在他身旁盘腿坐下，一副想跟千聊聊的样子。

“你是……”

“万理，叫我万就好。”

“哦，是你。”

千想起这个男人是新晋的天使长又提起半分警戒。

“你有烦恼，可以跟我说说吗？”男人的微笑温柔得仿佛具有魔力，可惜他面对的是千。

“不用了，我自己可以解决。”千抓起树苗就想走。

“那根树苗，是从植物园偷来的吧，我看见了。”

“……你视力可真好。”千讽刺道。

“是啊，”万丝毫没有生气，“可惜视力再好也看不穿你。”

这倒是有意思。万成功吸引了千的注意，现在千决定和他谈谈了。

“我们聊聊？”万轻轻捏住千垂在地上的衣角。

“好吧，确实我有想问你的问题。”

万嗯了声，示意千可以发问。

“洗礼……需要多长时间？”

“几天，甚至几年，看你心中的迷惘有多少。”

“听说你很快就出来了？”

“还得到了主的恩赐。”

“真羡慕……”

千的视线从万身上移开，几片薄云在此时遮住了明月的光辉，千叹了口气，像在遗憾不能欣赏月明星稀的美景一般。

“你很不安？”

“算是吧。”

“他们说你去守地狱边境后就像变了个人，记得你在的地方很荒芜，我实在想不通你为什么会喜欢那里。”万一只手托在下巴上，也不看千，随着他的视线一同眺望朦胧的月色。

“与世隔绝不就挺好，你大概也听说了我是个怎样的人吧，我可不喜欢团体行动。”

“哼~”万意味深长的眯了眼，“我知道了，你只是不擅长交流。”

“……”千忍住想发脾气的冲动，心里默念百的名字让自己冷静下来。

“所以你才可以和别人产生共鸣，你渴望与人产生联系，不是吗？”

万带着看穿一切的笑容转头与千相视。

千说不出话，感觉自己的一切在万面前都无所遁形。

“这也叫……看不穿我吗？”他艰难地挤出这句话。

万看了一会千脸上的复杂表情后笑着伸手拍了拍他的背，坦白道：“看不穿，但你的确很好懂。”

千明显泄了气，翅膀都收起来随着呼吸轻轻晃动。

——这的确是天界最美的翅膀。

近距离看到之后万才确认了这个事实。

“我想在天界不会有比你这更美丽的翅膀了。”万突然的赞美引来千的侧目。

“我的眼睛是天界最好的，你不觉得我们会有很多共同话题吗？”

千还是沉默，万扇了扇翅膀飞了起来。

“跟你聊天很愉快，千。”

说罢，万就头也不回的飞向远方。

千在原地呆愣了好久，后知后觉的想到。

——他这是，交到朋友了？


	4. Chapter 4

04

今天，是百期待已久的日子。

当种子埋进土里，当树苗都被种下。千就会施展世间最美妙的奇迹——他将以歌声作为联系生命源头的媒介，以此在这片贫瘠的土地施下最仁爱的垂怜。

千说：花会开，草会生，树会长，过不了多久就会有鸟在这里筑巢，我们就可以在这里放心生活了。

百一想到能和千在如画般的世界里生活，连千离开得频繁都不甚关注，一心期待这天的到来。还怕千太累，瞒着他跑去边境中段葱郁的森林带回各式各样的种子埋进土里，就为了在千施展奇迹时给他一个惊喜。

百攀上巨石坐下，双腿摇晃摆动看着千走向圆圈中心站定。

四个月来，他们以这里为中心向外扩散播种。千曾经抱怨过不能飞行是多么麻烦，但想到不能使用奇迹的百还在辛苦劳作，咬咬牙就坚持下去，可以说这里即将诞生的每一株生命都被百的手触碰过，这里是属于百的乐园，当然也是千的。

——千心怀对它们的感激，十指相扣。

百被眼前的景象震撼了。

千开口唱出第一个赞词的瞬间，他的翅膀用力展开，白色的羽毛随着千的上升落下，被音符接住，分散成无数金色的光；旋转、舞动，像无数飘飞的金色雪花，铺撒在这贫瘠的大地上。

第一株绿色从中心破土而出，仅在几个呼吸间，绿芽就蔓延至百脚下的巨石，生命在他目不可及的地平线上仿佛无限延伸。

以千所在的位置为中心，方圆几百里的荒土都被绿意覆盖，新生的花草随着微风和千的歌声摇摆，像是在庆祝这盛大的节日。

千的歌声悠远而美丽，带了一种说不清道不明的神圣感和亲和力。百听着听着，安静下来，没来由的感到悲伤，眼泪他在毫无觉察的情况下流出来，沾湿了他的脸庞。

该怎么形容这个歌声给百带来的感觉呢？百的手放在心脏的位置，感受自己皮下那颗红心的剧烈跳动。眼泪模糊了视线，百将它抹去；喜悦？悲伤？绝不是这么简单就能用语言概括的感情。

百抬头望着千，一瞬间感觉他和天空融为一体，将要去他触不到的地方，这份触不可及的无力感却被千那温柔的歌声渐渐消融，整个人像要飞起来一样飘然和轻快。百情不自禁的开口，旋律如同刻在他的灵魂深处，这美妙的和声驱散了他心底最后一丝阴霾，令他感到前所未有的安心。

不知不觉中，树苗长成遮天蔽日的参天大树，成为了这片净土最后的方舟。

这在时间长河里不过瞬息之间的变化可谓是当之无愧的奇迹。

当千再度睁开眼看到面前的景象也由衷地震撼了。

他过去只听教员说奇迹只能小范围的施展，但这，方圆几百里都郁郁葱葱的景象，仿佛他所在的不是北部而是中段的森林。

千脑海里还在思量，奇迹带来的金光已经快消散了。

直到他突然从天空坠下千才想起来：这里的重力有一倍，他理应飞不起来。

“啊啊啊——”就算是千也惊慌的大叫了。

要摔，真的会很痛！

千将翅膀缩起来想要保护自己，却在中途撞进一个温暖的怀抱。

“千！”百大叫一声。

千在慌乱中睁开眼，看着百手里握着树藤揽过自己，一下子抓住了救命稻草似的紧抓着百的腰就不放手了。哪怕他们都已经安稳地落到地上千还是不肯撒手。

“千好可爱。”百抱着受惊的千靠在树根处坐下来，脸埋进那对软软搭在自己身上的翅膀蹭了蹭。

“今天的千很美，比我看过的极光都美。”

“百……”千在百的胸口蹭动，手环住百的腰，再抬起脸的时候脸就有些发烧，“刚刚的百也很帅。”

“我们这样多待一会儿吧。”千请求他。

“……好。”

百的大脑在看到这样的千时也当机了，良久才回应了千软下声来的愿望。

天使躺在他的怀里闭上眼睛，百哼着不知名的旋律伴他入睡。

青草的泥土气息，鲜花的芳香，落木的阳光，一切好像时机正好。百弯下身子，往睡着的天使看去，薄薄的眼皮底下藏着百喜欢的灰蓝色眼睛，总是带笑的温柔，白皙的皮肤触感很好，百的手贴上千的脸，手指描摹着他的五官，最终停留在两片唇瓣上，鬼使神差地，百就吻了上去。

——轻轻地、羽毛般轻柔的触碰。

百也有些困了，抱着千闭上眼睛，在梦中听到鸟扇动翅膀的声音。

千用翅膀包裹住百，无意识地将百围在他纯白的羽毛下。

………………

“有人发动了大范围的奇迹，万，告诉我你看到了什么？”

“我看到了几百里的绿色生命。”万如实回答。

“我想问的是，谁发动了奇迹。”

“一位，害怕寂寞的天使。”

万的目光穿越空间看到参天大树下那位睡着的天使，天使的翅膀包裹的范围里，万怎么也看不清那里面藏的是什么。

“他为什么要发动这么大的奇迹？”那个声音不带感情的问道。

“或许……只是想在那里与世隔绝吧。”万想起了那个晚上和千的对话，心里浮出笑意。

那个声音沉默了很久，久到万都要忘记它的存在。

“能发动这种程度的奇迹，他将会成为一个优秀的神使。”

“万，你作为神之眼，务必要时刻注视唯一的真理，不可懈怠。”

言下之意就是让自己多注意一下千，万了然受命。

千到底藏了什么在他的翅膀下？万对此抱有极大的兴趣。

他一边期待着与千的再会，一边想探寻千的秘密。

万想：这是在追求真理道路上必要的一环。

全然不知自己为了探寻真相即将面对的究竟会是什么。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“千！我们去森林吧！”

八月的某一天，百亮着眼睛，兴致勃勃地凑到正在看书的千怀中，生怕他不答应。

“好。”千合上书，想了想，还是没带上神枪。

在大树的藤蔓间藏好后，千任百牵着他的手引他向中段的森林去。

从外边飞行断然是不现实的，万一碰上守卫或者巡逻的天使那可不是闹着玩的，于是两人斟酌之后决定徒步穿行。

千没有长久行走的习惯，每走一段路程就气喘吁吁地要求休息。起初百还乐得跟千闹，后来想想这样不知什么时候才能抵达，便提议背着千走。

千嘴硬，不想承认自己没用。百也不是第一天认识他，不多说什么，背对着他单膝跪下，做出准备好承受千的姿势。千羞耻得红了脸，还是甜蜜的挽上百的脖子，身体依托上去，背后的羽毛轻柔的抚摸百的脸颊，就算准备好了。

百也不看千，后手一托大腿将千背起来，随即爆发出惊人的速度在地上疾驰，千平常自己在天空高速飞翔时从没怕过风压，此刻被百背住反而害怕自己摔下来，胸膛紧紧贴着百的后背，温热的鼻息喷在百的脖颈，百虽然没有表示，却也红了耳根。发现这一点后，千最后的那点害羞也转为甘醇的甜酒，醉在心里。

一旦离开千用奇迹建造的净土，所有的颜色都蒙上了一层灰白。没有人知道边境是怎样形成的，但这里的确是死后的世界，生命在这里失去了他们应有的鲜艳，反而变得静谧、压抑和安详。

千记不清自己降生之前的样子，他相信百也不记得。不知道是在哪本书读到过人死后的世界，千想那大抵描述的就是边境。有些灵魂在边境转生，重返人间；有些灵魂穿过边境，到达天堂或是地狱；有些灵魂被引渡到这里，他们没有选择权，只能被引渡人带往他们的世界。

自己是属于哪一种呢？千感受到的背上的沉重。

不论自己过去是如何，现在他都是天界的天使。

他有可以回去的家，有不愁吃穿的从容，甚至还有了朋友——百只有自己。

千的心突然一痛，为他感到辛酸。

百不比自己大，却独自在边境徘徊，因为没有回去的地方，他用锋利的爪子。去一点一点挖开石头，把自己藏进去，合上石板，在黑暗的、狭小的环境里屈膝……

令人窒息的冰冷黑暗就要将他吞没，直到那道光的出现，终于有人向他伸出手，给了他光明和温暖……

“千……你怎么了？”

百轻轻将千放下，千还是止不住抽泣。

“百……惹你生气了吗？”

千摇了摇头，握住百想触碰却不敢的手。

“千不喜欢的话，百就再也不出去了好不好？”

百看着千哭泣的样子，以为自己的任性难为了千，当下一阵心痛，眼泪掉下来滴在千的手上。

“不出去，百答应你永远都不出去，所以不要哭……千…不哭……”安慰的一方此时却哭得更惨。

千一把将哭泣的百抱在怀中，手轻轻拍着他的背安慰道：“我来迟了，对不起。”

“没有早点来见你，对不起。”

百哭得更剧烈了。

十多年前，他在地狱降生。撒旦指着他说：“你是个失败品。”

——你不够残忍、不够卑鄙、不够狠辣、不够邪恶。

“更重要的是，你的身上没有血的味道。”

于是他不能待在地狱，他是恶魔，却不能待在地狱。

他狼狈地逃到天界边境，北部虽然什么都没有，但也同地狱的荒芜相仿。

百在这里落了脚，一晃就去了十多年。

饿了，挖下石块吞吃入腹；困了，以天为被以地为席。

除了飞沙走石，极度冰寒和炎炎烈日，他唯一能看到的就是偶尔会在天空上飞翔的天使。

百朝自己背后看去，光秃秃的什么都没有。

他攀上巨石，一跃而起，却重重摔在地上。

他摔断了脊梁，在硬土躺了一个月才自愈。自那以后他就害怕浮空时，那瞬间的失重感。

来守卫的天使年年都有，必定有人发现他的存在。

有的天使只要百不过界就不理不睬，有的天使则一看到他探头，手里的神枪就朝他射来。百只好终日躲在暗无天日的石洞里，抠着石屑消磨时光，眼睛一闭一睁，也不知过去了几日，有的时候害怕出去又要被指着脑袋当靶子，就一直待在洞里了。现在想想，最长的一次他待了三年，揭开石板的时候差点被太阳灼伤眼睛。

百不觉得寂寞，他甚至不知道什么是寂寞。

他只是习惯了这样的生活，直到千拉开石板，触碰自己的伤痕，给了自己拥抱，传授自己知识，教会了他什么是喜悦、什么是悲伤，对他来说，千比太阳要来得更加耀眼和温暖，只要和他在一起就如沐春风，他不想放手，不愿放手。

等百终于察觉到这份心情的时候，他才猛然发现自己过去是多么寂寞，无尽的悲伤霎那间就吞没了他，此刻他才发现自己是有多么贪恋千的温暖，因此他可以轻易许诺永远，发下誓言，只要有千，他什么都可以不在乎。

如果说过去他们都各自是孤单的灵魂，那么从此刻起，他们就真正拥有了彼此，不再需要夜的寂寥、朝的壮阔，只要有你在身边，就是这个世界上最棒的礼物。

“百，你不是要带我去森林吗？”

千说完才发现百将自己带到了边境最隐秘的地方——他们现在所在的地方名为“镜湖”，是人间与边境唯一的通道。

“好美……”千喃喃道。

百也停止了哭泣，站起来走向湖边，接着就在千惊讶的目光里站了上去。

“镜湖”就如同它的字面意思，是镜子一样的湖。

虽然踩上去有水声，有波纹延伸，却能站在上面行走，如同踏在镜子上。这种奇妙的感觉在千亲自尝试后更是称奇。

被森林环绕的湖泛着光。这里的一切都是那么的美丽。

千突然就升起了一个念头。

“百，我们在这里建个家吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

“万，我有事情想拜托你。”

当千找上万时，万还以为自己听错了。

他坐在办公椅上，将手上资料在桌上放整齐才指了指自己。

“找我？”

“嗯。”

万肯定不会告诉千自己其实一直有关注他，但他怎么也没想到千的性子居然会自己找上门。万在脑中思索了半天会有什么事能够难到千，结果无疾而终，想着还是看不透这个人，面上又摆出惯例的爽朗笑容。

“真稀奇，能有什么难倒你？”

千不说话，从背后将那藏着的不成形物体拿出来放到万的桌上。万垂眼去看，那些歪斜的针脚和勉强算得上整齐的布料配合起来却产生了反效果，当下脸上的表情就绷不住了，忍着笑说道。

“你…这是想做什么啊？”

“做个娃娃啦，帮我一下。”

千根本不看万投来的玩味目光，陆续将针线和布料通通丢到桌子上。

“我做不好。”

千的翅膀无精打采的垂在两边，万想他一定是尝试了很久才想到来找自己的。

“也不是不行。”万一席话令千看到希望，连抗拒对方的目光都忘了，脸上全是欣喜的表情。

万紧接着说道：“把手伸出来。”

“为什么？”千藏起了指尖，手背到背后不让万看。

万叹了口气站起来，绕过桌子走到局促的千面前，抓起他的右手轻轻掰开千握紧的拳头。

“放松，会痛的。”

千一听万用放缓的语气心里的警戒就消了大半，手指不再用力，轻易地就被万展开。

“被针伤了吧，奇迹呢？”

千偏过头不说话。

“啊~已经用过了。”万调笑道。

“万！”千再也受不了万这样捉弄自己，恼羞成怒地涨红了脸。

千想把手抽出来，万用的力气则更大，他不慌不忙地拆了针线，将细针捏在指尖。

千被刺得怕了，看到万捏着针的手指当下就不动了，生怕再自己被刺伤。万看千这样害怕反而玩心大起，不怀好意的靠近两人握着的手，在即将碰上时，千绷紧身子闭了眼。

想象中的刺痛并没有传来，好一会儿千才敢小心翼翼睁开一只眼。

奇迹的光芒附在万和千的手指上：万刺伤了自己，用了奇迹。

“已经使用过的奇迹在24小时之内不能使用，别再受伤啦。”万摆出大哥哥的姿态去摸千的头。

意外的是千并没有反感，万放手之后还回味似的搓了搓被万碰过的地方。这点小动作被万尽收眼底，只觉得千多亏得是那种态度才少有被人逗的时候，一旦接近了，千其实单纯得可爱，忍不住就想要捉弄他一下。

“你说做娃娃，是做成自己的样子吗？”万意有所指的看向放在桌上的布料，那些颜色明显是以千自己为原型配的。

“嗯，但我做不好。”

万把“看出来了”吞进肚子里，又问：“是要放在哪？”

“放在家里。”

“怕你去洗礼后家人寂寞吗？”

“嗯。”

万只觉得千孝顺，没再多问，答应千自己会做个一模一样的娃娃出来。千小声地说了谢谢后出了万的办公室，心中的大石头终于落地，心情很好的朝边境飞去。

万拿起千那不成形的失败品塞进一个精致的盒子里好好保存，又从抽屉里翻出报告，在新的一栏提笔写下：“千斗，无异样。”

………………

为了提高千往返镜湖的效率，百想出了一个办法：加速，在空中一直加速，只要速度够快，在穿越边境时后千就可以展开翅膀滑翔，百则会在千到达时第一时间荡起藤蔓接住他。凭借千较好的平衡力和百的空间感，他们第一次尝试就成功了，后来百便一直用这个方法迎接从天界回来的千。

“欢迎回来！”百接住千顺着藤蔓滑下。

千每次都会在抵达后抱住百休息很久，百很受用，于是在千必须回天界的这段时间里更卖力的工作。因此每次千回来都能看到镜湖的改变。

一个月过去，镜湖周围杂乱的灌木林已经被修剪地整整齐齐，百花在这里盛放，鸟兽会来栖息。

千说：“这里是我们的庭院，做什么都行。”于是百每天都想把这里变得更美，美到能让千和自己一辈子都不会看腻的程度。

当然他也没有忘记建造他们的“家”，即使它现在还是一所简陋的小木屋。

千觉得这就够了。只是百仍然不满意，他想给千最好的，更何况这还是他们将要共同生活的地方，怎会不用心去对待？

百抱着千，从他那手感很好的翅膀摸到千柔顺的发丝。百用手指插进千的头发里轻轻搅动、拉起，享受发丝缠绕又分离的感觉。

只要和千待在一起，无论做什么百都是惬意的。

百想千大概还想多休息一会，于是闭上眼睛准备浅眠，千却闷在百的胸膛，好半天才艰难地吐出这句话。

“百……我要去接受洗礼了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小康：百害怕飞不起来的失重感，但因为千克服了恐惧，在上一话看到千坠下来是抱着宁愿自己粉身碎骨也要保证千完好的觉悟。
> 
> 其实恶魔不是不会飞，只是飞行对于他们来说不是本职，他们如果想要飞就必须依靠“诅咒”。
> 
> 跟“奇迹”不一样，“诅咒”是有副作用的。
> 
> 具体是什么副作用之后会讲。
> 
> 话说这篇的万千还有点好磕，太艹了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

好不容易回到北部，千全然忘记了疲惫，拖着翅膀走到最初相遇的巨石面前蹲下。

——他知道百就在里面。

“百，你听我说……”

“你走！！”

百悲痛地咆哮。那声音撕心裂肺，千在其中听到断断续续的抽泣。

——他在哭。

“百……”

千的指尖轻触那块松动的石板。百并没有拉着不准他揭开，但在百悲愤到极点的时刻，千就是没有去揭开它的勇气。

毕竟，让百发脾气的不是别人，就是千自己啊。

“不该那么早就告诉他的。”千不止一次在心里懊悔。

但如果不告诉百，是在临走之前才坦白，别说能不能好好道别了，他恐怕连最基本的解释都说不清楚。千知道，自己必须离开这件事情，一旦解释不清，很有可能就会对百造成不可挽回的伤害。

如果百一直避着自己、如果再也不能见到百……

在千未来的人生蓝图里，百理所当然的出现在那里。

——没有百的世界，千不愿去想象。

万一呢？万一他对百的感情已经深到连洗礼都不能完全净化；万一他永远都出不去，百难道还要为了他的一句谎言苦等一辈子吗？

千不能、他不能为了一个不知期限的任务随意作出承诺。

唯有这件事，千绝不允许它发生。

“我不会不要你，我也不想离开你。”

千艰难地组织着语言，那些支离破碎的词句在脑海中毫无章法的乱窜。千想抓住它们，似乎只要抓住一个，剩下的词藻就会自己汇集。

千的确抓住了他最想说的那句话，接着所有的语言都黯然失色——因为百没有回应。

千这时才感到恐惧和无力，原本以为百不会不理自己，要他能组织语言好好跟百说，百会理解，他一直是这样相信的。

九个月来，他已经习惯了百对他的偏爱。他觉得他们是家人，无论发生什么都可以包容，却没想到这段关系居然会崩坏得那么快；那些喜欢、无数次的拥抱如同浮光泡影，如此梦幻而不真切。

他们一起度过的时间一旦没有了彼此在身边，仿佛就失去了它们应有的颜色，如同边境的景色般封上一层灰，是为了遗忘才存在于此。

千只得无力地伸出手，在石板上描摹上面细细的纹路。

——百会出来吗？百会原谅他吗？

——好想念他的温暖……好想听他的声音……

千依靠在巨石旁掩泣。即使离得再近也听不到百的声音。

良久，千哭累了，他站起来，从树上取下神枪，握在手心，穿过边境。

他最后朝百的方向看了一眼，那份小小的希望在看到屹立不倒的巨石后彻底熄灭。

千心灰意冷，展翅高飞，觉得一切都已经毫无意义了。

………………

万是在自己办公室外的走廊找到千的。

在人来人往的行政处，那个人缩在角落里与周围环境格格不入。

他看到千蜷缩在门外的墙角，头深埋在双臂里，双腿曲起缩成一个球，还用翅膀将自己藏起来，像茧一样待着不动，不让任何人看；就算万叫了他好几声也只是把头埋得更低。

聚集起来看热闹的天使越来越多了，不知道他们关系的还以为千是来找万麻烦，是为了让这位温柔的天使长为难才在如此显眼的地方做这种事。

万无奈，将千整个端起，在天使们惊异的目光中把他抱回自己的办公室，还贴心地关了房门阻隔那些闲言碎语。

万把千放到自己为了方便工作而布置的简床上，给屈着身体侧躺的千盖上被子后就回到桌前办公。

千是因为什么来找自己此时已经不重要了。现在他需要的是休息——好好睡一觉，等疲惫不堪的身躯和受伤的心灵都修补得差不多了，大脑才能理智思考。

只要千需要，万就给他；这是万对自己唯一一个朋友的关爱。

万是个怎样的人呢？如果让他的同僚来评价，那必然是集责任感、帅气爽朗的外形与神的加护于一身的男人；是下属眼中最有亲和力的天使长，也是上司眼里优秀的部下。

在工作方面万从不含糊。

但万不是那么好亲近的人，这点在曾经追求他的女性天使里是人尽皆知的事实。他的温柔、他的细心、他所有绅士的一面全部都带了一层疏离感，若非他主动接近，甚至无人能在他心里留下一丝痕迹。

那么万到底是怎样的一个人呢？如果让万自己来评价，必然与周围的看法大相径庭。

他的内心是高傲的、是不近人情的，甚至是冷漠的。他的目标一开始就很明确，他给自己的定位是一名执着的求道者，昨天做过什么对他来说没有任何意义，“今天做了什么？”才是最重要的。他认为：心理层面的东西才倚靠过去活着，从过去得到滋养，在过去中成长；而存在层面的，只在于现在。

——他真正在乎的，是对世间真理的追求。

这份一心求道的执着被主赏识，至此他便拥有了可以破除一切虚伪的眼睛，他觉得，这在他求道的征程上算得上是一个巨大的飞跃。

可他马上就碰壁了，千出现在了他的眼前。

为什么会看不透他，万在脑中提出了无数理由。为了实践这些猜测，他第一次主动去接近一个人。

“他们是朋友吗？”万心中突然出现这个疑问。

无需回答，万已经用行动证明了。

他喜欢千，不知不觉就被他吸引。等他察觉到时，万已经会习惯性的将目光放在千身上了，起初因为命令而进行的观测如今已变成他为数不多的消遣。

他不打算将自己的感情告诉千，这大概率会令他为难。

只是万希望千能察觉到自己的感情，因此遇上了就时不时想要捉弄他一下，就像顽皮的孩子用恶作剧想引起喜欢的人注意那样。

万摇摇头，觉得自己真是性格恶劣。

房间里渐渐多了一份安稳的呼吸。万轻轻走到千身旁，手指将遮住他脸庞的发丝撩去，宠溺地对着千的睡颜一笑，在他耳边念下世界上最安全的魔法咒语。

“好好休息吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

千不记得自己是什么时候睡着的了。

逃避了百之后，千唯一能想到的人就是万。他飞到行政处，想敲门却又下不去手——他怕万也不理会自己，如果这次再被拒绝了，千想自己绝对不会再有勇气去跟人交往了。

于是他只好在万的办公室外蹲坐下来，神枪同样被他安置在角落；现在看去，万的办公室内并没有那把枪的影子，想必万是故意不带上的。

即使睡了一觉，千还是觉得自己眉间有消不去的疲惫。他翻了身，看见万似笑非笑的看着自己。

千想说些什么，譬如“你笑什么”之类的。但他实在是没力气去折腾，也就只是静静的看着万，顿时两人的气氛就微妙了起来。

“咳，你醒啦。”万咳嗽一声，移开视线，装模作样地把笔下的资料收好。

千点点头，不知道自己该说什么。

他应该感谢万，可声音在喉咙里兜兜转转就是出不来。千觉得自己应该组织语言，事到临头又放弃了，有一搭没一搭的说道：“我不想去边境了。”

“那就不去。”

“你不劝我吗？”千显然没想到自己会得到这样的回答，他完全精神了，看着万的眼神都变得有力了起来。

“为什么？不想去就不去啊，又不是没人偷懒，”万单手撑脸，笑意不减，“要我说，你比他们要勤奋太多，当然可以申请提前休息。”

“……”千沉默了。

“要我帮你申请吗？”

万看准了千只是说些丧气话，这个满脸写着自己想回去的人实在太好懂，万就喜欢用这种方式来看他为难，心里早就猜到了结局。

果不其然，千还是拒绝了。

“不用了，就只剩三个月而已。”

“是吗？”

“……”

“真的不要吗？”

“不要！！”

千被撩炸，又羞又怒大叫一番总算是恢复了精神。

“精神了就好……来，接着。”万从桌上垒出的小楼间拿出一个文件大小的东西朝千丢去，千手忙脚乱的起身去接，差点一个不稳就滑倒了。

接住了那个阴影拿到跟前千才惊讶地睁大了眼睛。不仅像，还很可爱，千手里搂住的分明就是上次跟万提到的，以自己为原型的娃娃。

一看就能知道制作者对此是有多么上心，娃娃翅膀和脸的部分尤其用心，千不由得看呆了。

“怎么样？还满意吧。”万对自己的手艺很有自信。

“好厉害……”千的眼睛都在发光。

“那你家人也一定会喜欢的。”

听到这话，千眼里的光刹那间就灭了。万敏锐的发现这一点，不由自主的绷紧了背部，直觉告诉他：“这就是千来找他的原因。”

“跟家人吵架了吗？”

“嗯。”千倒是大方承认了。

“解决方案呢？”

“不知道。”

千脑子里都乱成一团麻了，哪还有空去思考解决方案。

万刻意重重地叹气，看千缩起翅膀的样子知道他是准备好挨训了，当下又觉得有趣，差点没绷住自己正在扮演的指导角色。

“你有个毛病，但也是你的优点，”万缓缓说道，“共情使你能轻易读懂别人的心情，也会妨碍你做出正确的判断。”

千终于肯跟万对视，就像是学生在接受一位好老师的指导一般，眼里满是对万的求知欲。

万对千的这种目光很受用，又说道：“你看到的，只是他们想给你看的，关键在于别人想让你看到什么，你的能力又能让你自己看到什么，有判断力的头脑，比盲目的眼睛更为重要。”

千思考了很久，万也不着急，等他自己消化。

“那什么对我来说才是更好的呢？”

万想了想，觉得这不是个很好回答的问题，“对你来说，共情会让你陷入狭隘和偏见，理性则给你带来良知和明智，但正是因为有共情存在，你才是千，懂得取舍、明确目标，知道你最需要的是什么，我想就已经足够了。”

这次千思考的更久了，万相信他足够聪明，便不再看千，取过文件又开始工作。

“万……我该怎样谢谢你。”

千想通之后才觉得自己至少应该说句谢谢。

万觉得此时的千乖巧了不少，忍不住想去疼爱。在脑子里变着法子欺负一遍后放弃了实践，从桌子底下拿出那个保存得很好的精致盒子，打开露出千做失败的娃娃，笑着说。

“你这不是已经给过我报酬了？”

千害羞，想从万手中夺过那个失败品无果，又被万抓住机会调笑几句，当下就气呼呼地离开了。

其实千哪有生气，他高兴还来不及。

现在他打心底觉得能和万做朋友实在是太好了。

提起神枪，紧搂着布偶，千重新回到了地狱边境。

这一次他没有再跟百交谈，他决定先布置好能让百安心居住的地方，于是他不厌其烦的穿梭在天界和镜湖，每天都会在巨石面前汇报进度，做了两个月才终于完工。

千完工的那一天，百来了。

他眼角还是红的，显然是泪痕还没消去的样子。

千走上去抱住百，等待百进一步的动作；百犹豫了一下，最后还是回抱了千，紧接着百就被千紧紧搂住，像要揉进自己身体那般用力，百这时才终于安下心来。

——他在黑暗里想了很多。

他是甘愿接受千的离去吗？不是的，他害怕的是不敢承诺自己会回来的千。

他是不愿意千离开他身边吗？不是的，他知道千跟自己不一样，有自己的生活，不会一辈子待在他身边永远陪着他。

他明明比谁都清楚明白。却还是发了脾气，伤害了自己最喜欢的千，所以他才不愿见千，他觉得自己没有脸再见他。

可千还是那样，即使见不到百的样子也知道自己在这里。告诉他自己今天用奇迹搬了木头，昨天做了花坛，明天想修理草坪，问百喜欢他们的家吗，哪怕得不到回应也成为了每天的惯例。

百一开始还捂着耳朵不想听，后来却越来越期待千每天的汇报。

两个月来，他每天都有想要揭开石板冲出去好好跟千道歉的冲动，最后还是被自己的不安压垮，又缩回黑暗之中。

直到千说：“今天，我们的家就完成了。”

百突然从迷蒙的状态惊醒。

——他有家了。和千的家。

“家的意思呢，就是能有回去的地方，回去可以安心的地方，可以不用害怕任何事情的地方。”

千说这句话时的音容清晰地出现在百的脑海中。

他还记得千接下来怜爱地抚摸着他的头告诉自己：“我会给百一个家的。”

——现在千做到了。

百几乎是毫不犹豫地冲出黑暗，以最快的速度奔向镜湖。

他知道千已经等了很久了，百也一样。

他们两个不会表达的笨蛋在这件事上花费的时间实在是太久，以至于等到真正投入对方那温暖的怀抱时他们才觉得自己过去实在是太傻。

他们在镜湖旁修建的精致台阶上坐下聊了很多，无论那些内容是悲是喜，他们的手都一直牵在一起，十指紧紧相扣。

“我有礼物想给百。”

“哇——小百好开心！会是什么呢？”

千在百满心期待的脸上读出一丝淡淡的不安，他不确定这是不是因为自己的共情引起的。

千拿出的是那个依照自己的模样所造的娃娃，但不同的是，布偶千的头上俨然立着一对恶魔角，这断然不是万做的，而是千用自己蹩脚的技术勉强缝上去的。

“百，我是你的。”

千羞红了脸，但还是鼓起勇气对上百那震惊到出神的视线。

“你喜欢吗？”

百以为自己对千的喜欢已经到了极限，却没想到千只是用一个小小的举动就轻易破了界。

百再也控制不住自己奔涌的感情，笑和泪一并涌出，只重复着那一个语言，“喜欢、喜欢……”

百不知道比喜欢更甚的语言，只好增加说的次数来表达自己的心情，那份感情，通过共鸣流入千的身体。

千知道这是什么。

于是他轻抚百的脸庞，替他叫出这份感情的名字。

“我也爱你哦，百。”

——“爱”。原来这就是他对千的感情。

自初见时的心悸、相处时的美满、知晓离别的苦楚、重逢的喜悦……原来这就是“爱”。

——原来这就是，他们对彼此的感情。

千吻上百的唇，并用力加深了这个吻，将百亲得缺了氧才松口。

“等我回来，我就教你做比这更舒服的事情吧？”

千露出一个无比柔美的笑，镜湖优美清丽的景色在千的面前一下子都显得黯淡无光。

百被刚才那一吻亲得脸颊泛红，听得千这么说又回想起刚刚那酥软到骨子里的舒适，羞得靠在千的胸前，对着他身体里那跳动的血脉许下自己藏在心底的誓言。

“嗯。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

千正对着那扇门站立，没来由的感到恐惧。

门的后面是未知、是千所不能想象的世界，他想起来之前不小心从同期那里听到的传闻：“有的天使进去了就再也没出来。”

教员按部就班的给其他天使都分配了同伴，想必是希望他们结伴而行的路上消去不安，但千还是一如既往的落单，一来是无人愿意与他同行，二来是千也不需要这种暂时的安慰——教员跟他说，已经有人接手你洗礼前的辅导。

想都不用想会是哪位天使接手自己。千只是在抱怨他来得太慢，以至于自己都找到地方了他还没来。

“千！”声音由远及近。

千回头看去，来者果然是万。

“我没在汇合处看到你。”万在教员说好的汇合地点等了半天，最后用了自己的眼睛才找到千。

千想起教员说的“在门前汇合”，这才明白是旁边行政处的大门，不过他丝毫没有要悔改的样子，此时他更担心的是自己进去了什么时候才能出来——他不想百等太久。

“万，”千跳过了那个话题，“你……可以教我……”

“不行 。”万虽然笑着，语气却前所未有的严厉。

千自知理亏，被万果断拒绝后就别开了视线，好久才犹犹豫豫指着门旁刻着的小字说：“那至少告诉我这句话的意思吧，你不是来辅导的吗？”

万心知每个天使都要自己领悟才有意义，但注视着那行被后人填了金漆的字，仿佛又回到了去年自己站在门前，对着字冥思苦想的时候。他花了整整三天才踏入门内，而后仅过去一小时，就以三天洗礼完毕的速度打破了过去前辈创下的五天记录。

如果千足够聪明，或许会打破自己的记录也不一定。万想着，倒是毫无根据的相信千能够再度刷新纪录。

于是万站到千旁边，重新审视那行字，倒也没什么新的感受。

上面刻着：“真相无法靠别人给你，你必须自己去发现它。”

“你感受到什么了吗？”千问。

“很有力量的一句话。”万答。

当时自己是怎么想的？明明只是过去了一年，万却觉得时间已经过了很久。当初在这里的心灵震撼被不知名的什么东西冲淡，那种瞬间的感动和顿悟的清明不再，万现在注视着这句话，甚至起了些许逃避的念头。

——“暂停。”

等注意到时，“千”已经出声了。

然后，“千”面前的人、物、声音、时间也都一并停止了。

千走到”自己”和万中间，先是打量了一番“自己”的表情，似乎比他印象里的还要来的更加不安，千仅仅注视了片刻就没再看，转而去万身边观察了起来——不管怎么说，千还是害羞的，要他长久地跟一个自己一模一样的天使面对面相处，姑且还是有些不适应。

他想：“反正都是看何必一定要对着自己。”久了还要在心里补充一句——“我又不自恋。”

停在这个瞬间时，万脸上还挂着一丝犹豫的神情。千不知道万会想什么，按理来说，万这样得天独厚的天使无论是自己的人生还是仕途都能一手掌握，千实在想不到万为什么会露出这样的表情。

当然，千清楚的记得万在这之后又把自己当小孩子一样哄，好说歹说把自己骗进来。

没错，就是骗。千忿忿地想。

这种时候，万脸上就会挂着介于温柔和喜爱之间的笑容，千隐约觉得，万有时看自己的眼神很像自己在面对百会露出的神情，但转念一想，万老是喜欢欺负自己，所以一定是自己有哪里搞错了；再说千早就不满万老是把自己当小孩子对待的态度了。就算是他……就算是他！也难免会有想要朋友之间那种平等对话的时候啊！？

明明这个空间除了自己就没有人在了，千还是在尝试为自己辩解，思绪卡在一个点上突然停止，他想自己再这样下去就是浪费时间。

——这里是“法门”的内部，一个虚数空间。

在这里没有时间的概念，也没有空间的限制，仅凭想象便可开辟出一个新的世界。

千想到了百，百就出现了。千将他抹去，不是不想见他，而是沉溺于虚幻就再也出不去了。

千警告自己：“不要忘了本心。”于是他盘腿坐下，开始回忆自己至今为止的人生，不带任何感情的旁观者视角——那句刻在石碑上的话已经说明了——“真相要靠自己去发现。”

即是说：他现在有机会全方位地了解事物所有的真实面貌和情况。

接着千想着还没遇上百的自己，面前便出现了那时的样貌；那时的他，孤独且高傲，心里想着的都是渴望脱离这个社会得到真正的自由……

“自由”。千看着那时自己的烦恼与痛苦，认为这是年少无知的迷茫，现在的他有了生活方向，自然也就不会因为前方的道路太多而无法选择。

千这样想着，面前却出现分叉口，道路的两边分别站着百和万。往左走，百在向他招手；往右看，万在对他微笑……千驻足，站在原地不动，道路便消失了。

千试图去回想思绪被扰乱之前自己的状态，那些恼人的念头却不断生起、增加、干扰，所以千又耗费更多精力去驱除、避开、推开它们。一来二去千就分身乏术了，只能大吼一声：“吵死了！！”

整个世界这才安静下来。

会在这里待多久千心里实在没底，他不知道对自己来说什么才是最重要的，于是从记忆里挑出那些过去自己在意，现在却索然无味的记忆观看。千觉得那些日子过得实在是乏味，跟他与百相遇后的时间比起来更是味同嚼蜡；千看到自己施展奇迹的样子，在心中感动的同时也产生了思考，于是他站起来重复那个动作，场景也跟着变幻。

奇迹的金光再现，悠远的歌声回荡在这个空间，仅仅是一瞬间，千觉得自己好像有触碰到什么不可言说的事物，于是他开始思考奇迹与他们与生俱来获得的祝福的关系。

“奇迹”——一个受过祝福的天使就可以使用的加护，除了使用的时间限制以外几乎不会对身体造成任何伤害；教员说，你们洗礼之后有些会成为天界的战士，在与恶魔对抗的时候务必要把握好奇迹使用的时机，这样才能将他们赶回地狱。

“祝福”则是天使们区别个体职能的指标。一个天使能做什么、适合做什么，自出生开始就被分门别类，裁决的至高法庭说，这是主的赐福，为了让他们各司其职，不产生争执。

“主带来了光明和快乐，清除了我们的困惑、痛苦、悲伤和冲突，那么的慈悲！”

千听得根植在年幼记忆里的声音只觉得厌恶，如果主真的解决了一切，那么他为什么还被困在这个空间里出不去？当他祈祷，当他祈求、请求些什么时，那些都在虚数空间里被实现了——你要，就会得到。但他得到的并不会创造秩序，因为他得到的并没有带来清明和领悟。这个空间只是满足了自己，但并没有让他真正领悟。

千想：我得到的只是我自我投射的东西。真相和上帝怎么能满足我特定的需求？那不可测度、不可言说之物真的会关心我这琐碎的忧虑、痛苦和困惑吗？那么……究竟是什么在回应我？

千此刻的专注为他的大脑带来一丝清明。在全然接纳的状态下，他的意识、他活跃的头脑相对静止下来，那些潜意识作出了投射，所以他才得到了回应。

千终于明白了：原来他现在所处的，是自己潜意识的空间。

“一个渴求方向的人在这里会找到他寻求的，但那不会是真理。他所接收到的回应，是他自己头脑的潜意识层面在意识层面的自我投射。所以那个一直安静、微弱、引领他的声音并不是真实的，那是潜意识的回应。”

千自以为明白得清楚了，便无视那个声音继续思考。

他遗忘了时间，在无边的冥想中一直思考自己过去所经历的一切，从记忆里抽丝剥茧的过程实在太过漫长，等千回首看向那孤独的十六年间，他便丢弃了过去所习得的经验。

在知晓了“爱”的那一刻起，千对自我的追求就不再那么强烈，他为了百所做的一切反过来构成了现在的自己，跟百的相处虽然也有苦楚，但更多的是快乐；那么，正是因为过去他没有爱、不快乐才寄希望于他物，对千来说，这便是他与生俱来的祝福——“共鸣。”

然而千将这祝福也丢掉了。信仰、知识、经验、对美德的追求……要想让不可识别的真理现身——这一切都要去掉。

于是，这片虚数空间里第一次出现了光。

舍弃了过去习得的功能之后，“爱”的状态持续作用着。在这种状态中，思维的过程也就是时间彻底停止。真正让千带来转变的，是“爱”。

接着，千便看到了真相，并且一刻接一刻的发现。在奇迹的光芒中，在镜湖的小屋中，在温暖的怀抱中，在漂游的思绪中，在爱的圆满中……

——这是终结，也是新生。

真相并不在远处，未知并非遥不可及，他就在实情中。就像答案就在问题中，真相就在实情中；了解它，就能明白真理。

千太在意流逝的时间，太在意追求自由的努力。因此真相不在远处，千却把它推得远远的，千试图把它当成自我延续到途径，而记忆的运作、持续的行动使得他面对的只有死亡和腐败。

而“爱”的圆满却使得千领会了终结的意义：在生命的延续下只有死亡和腐败，而在意识的终结则会有重生。

——爱与真理，并无不同。

当千想通的那一刻，他听到一个声音从那道光里传来。

“无论在天上还是人间，除了你自己，无人能在你的觉悟和冥想中为你点亮光明，为你，许下神之翼的约定。”

千只看到金色的光芒无限扩大，以极快的速度吞没了虚数空间，千沐浴在耀眼的金光之中，背后许久不用的翅膀传来剧痛，千痛得大叫，缩起的翅膀尽全力展开的刹那间，这个空间，撕裂了……

……………………

万在发现结界崩坏的那一刻感觉到了那股怀念的气息，于是他便以最快的速度飞往当年目送千进去的那扇门。

结界消失后，法门的内部才露出它原本的样子——一个别有天地的山洞，瀑布击打水潭的时候掀起一片水雾，在渗透下来的阳光照射下形成一道彩虹；那束光直直射在石台中央的天使身上，那对金色的翅膀华美却圣洁，万看着自己朝思暮想的人察觉到自己转过身来。

千的“万”字还没出口，万就扑上去紧紧抱住他。

万没想到这一别就是那么久，当下抱住千的手臂便更加紧实，力气大得千喊痛了才放手。

千看着万这样反常的情绪，又是激动的样子；或许是因为自己仰视着万的缘故，千总觉得他似乎成长了不少。

“万？我待了多久。”

万一听，又是轻轻环住千，翅膀贴在他身上安抚道。

“距离你当初进入法门，已经过了七年，祝贺你获得了神的赐福，我好想你……”

万柔声说着，将千的头靠在自己的肩上。他知道千害怕洗礼太久，但事已至此，万只能以这种方式来安慰他。

只是……千在听到“七年”之后，眼神就变得惊恐无比，万说了什么、包括万安抚自己的动作，千已经全然感受不到了……

——那是从天堂堕入地狱的瞬间。


	10. Chapter 10

10

千在天空如同一支光箭飞过，速度之快已然不能以肉眼捕捉，地狱边境的屏障没有阻碍他半分，这里的重力也一样——获得了神之翼的他已经不再受这里的重力所束缚。

千冲向镜湖，因为降落的失误还在湖面跌了个跟头。镜湖还是一如既往的神奇，千无暇顾及自己在湖面上踩踏的波纹，径直往木屋的方向奔去。

“百！”

木门被大力推开，里面空无一人，地上的灰也积了不少。千一看到这番场景，当下就脱了力瘫坐下来。

“……”

千失神地看着熟悉又陌生的小屋。没有百，千就好像灵魂缺了最重要的一部分，在心中的苦涩和委屈蔓延之前，千的心底突然燃起一丝希望——这里没有百，所以不是自己的家，百会在的地方，应该是……

想到这里，他急忙飞向他和百初见的地方——北部的大地——那里如今已经变成了一片新的绿洲，边境的住民在这里扎根，新的生命虽然不会诞生，但也不会死去。那棵参天大树还屹立不倒，如同天然的保护伞一般守护着这篇土地，那些巨石上也攀了绿植和小花，千在呆滞片刻后飞向熟悉的那块巨石，那块松动的石板。

千颤抖的手指提起那块石板，没有人在后面拉着它，不祥的预感让千的心凉了半截，他迟疑片刻，还是一鼓作气揭开了。

花。还是新鲜的雏菊。有些破旧的娃娃埋在那里面，底下的花已经发黑干涩，千抓起娃娃，头上本来缝着的恶魔角已经不知去哪儿了，棉花从破掉的地方掉出来，娃娃已经有些扁了……千突然注意到娃娃的左手，那里破开的洞插着一朵洁白的花，千在这朵花上感受到了些许加护。

这朵花是为他们诞生在这里的。

世界上唯一一朵可以诞生在边境的奇迹。泪水灌溉了它，爱是它的养料，这朵永远不会腐坏的小花正是因为被千和百的爱感动才选择在当时一无所有的土地降生。

千看到这朵花，此刻才明白当初他们相拥时，在人间死亡的灵魂来到边境，看到这一幕之后便甘愿化作不会说话却也不会腐坏的永远陪伴他们。

白雏菊——永远的开心、快乐、别离还有藏在心中的爱——原来，他们早就收到了祝福。

千心头一暖，刚才的失落被冲淡些许，百虽然不在了，但当时的感动还在、当时的爱还能清晰的回忆起来。

“千？”不知何时，那参天的树下已经站了一个人。

泪水在千的眼眶打转，那熟悉的声音仿佛幻觉，千用力挤了挤眼睛，视线还是模糊，却看到那个黑影飞速接近。

“千！”那个黑影用力的冲向自己，千下意识的展开翅膀，玩偶掉在他的膝上，黑影抱住千的时候已经哭成一片。

那个人一直叫着自己的名字，一遍又一遍的确认自己的存在，千刚开口，就被那些感情的巨浪吞没，他沉溺在其中，说出了阔别已久的那个名字。

“我回来了，百。”

接着，千的唇就被堵上了。

百的技巧有些拙劣，但千想他大抵是在模仿离别之前自己给他的那个吻，百力用得猛，啃得狠了，两人的唇齿都碰在一起，但百丝毫没有理会千发出的呜呜声，依旧不依不饶的侵略着，直到自己肺里的空气耗光，他才放开两颊泛红气喘吁吁的千。

“……”冲动之后，百反而不知道该如何面对千，只能乖巧的跪坐着。

“不继续吗？”千擦去漏出来的银丝，展颜一笑。

百却怕了，紧绷着背不发一言。

“怎么了？我在啊。”千还是笑，刚才的一吻，他并没有压抑自己的共鸣，因此他心里清楚现在百在纠结些什么。

“我以为、我以为你不会回来了。”

百为自己感到羞耻。明明说过会相信千，他还是不安，因为害怕千再也不回来，他在极度的悲愤之中撕下那对恶魔角，只为不忘记千的样子。

“抱歉……我来迟了。”

“我不怪你！千回来就好……回来就……”百说着，又大哭了起来，七年来压抑的感情在此刻全部爆发出来，就像决堤一样势不可挡，他哭着，又觉得羞耻，想自己明明不是小孩子了，但在千面前却总是展现出脆弱的这一面。

千看着这样的百，联想到自己，也是满心怜爱。

“没关系，我们还有很多时间去弥补，还有很多时间来创造回忆，我们还有许多未来，可以共度一生。”千笑着，温柔的搂住百，在他背上轻拍，安抚着这寂寞了太久的恶魔。

“对了，百。”千说着，抱紧了百，“我可以带你回家了。”

无视了边境重力的影响，千一拍翅膀就带着百飞了起来。

“百，也让我带你回去一次？”

百想着过去都是自己背着千往返镜湖与净土，千这样说便反抗不能，就乖乖的依偎在他胸前，千抱紧了，翅膀扇动间便高速飞了出去。

他说：“我们回家。”

木屋内部很快被清理一新，千要继续，便将百放在床上，说着来教百做比接吻更舒服的事情就解开自己的衣装，两人贴在一起，炙热的吐息间，些许娇声漏了出来，一番“教导”后，两人身上皆是对方留下的印记。

百还沉浸在美妙的余韵里，千就说道：“百是被大家爱着的哦。”

“千爱我就足够了。”百的话堵住了千的言语。

千本想告诉他，边境那些不生不灭的生命都是由无处可去的灵魂组成的，那朵因由自己泪水才绽放的花也是这样，千隐隐觉得，边境一直在保护同样无处可去的百，即使它们不会说话，也不能将它们的感情传达给他，那些生命也一直在庇护百。

听到百这样说便是明白，自己的出现对百来说究竟意味着什么——他也是一样的，他们拥有了彼此，才算完整。

“我也是，有百爱我就足够了，不需要更多了，这样就好。”千勾了勾百的手指，接着重叠在一起，进而十指相扣，握紧了牵引到自己胸前，“我是你的，所以你也是我的。”

百忍不住满心欢喜，又是碰了碰千的翅膀，目光再也移不开那深情的双目。

“千变得更美了……”百喃喃道。

千笑，觉得自己面对百时的魅力不减，重逢后觉察到百长高之后的那些许的不安也就消失了。

正聊着，木屋却渗进了光，好奇的两人披了衣服出去一看，镜湖竟是涌起一道光柱，千算算日子，该是人间和边境连接的时候了，便对百说：“我们去人间吧？”

“那是个怎样的地方？”百问。

“我也没去过，但在那里我们就不会被身份限制，能作为人类活一天，要去吗？”千意有所指地轻轻拍了翅膀。

百明白过来千的意思，当下也想象了千话语中场景——如果千不是天使、如果自己不是恶魔，如果只是作为普通人类，他们或许就可以不再藏匿，可以尽情去爱。

这样想着，百就兴奋了。他狠狠地点头，说要去、一定要去。两人便拉着手走向镜湖升起的光柱。

霎那间，世界倒转。再睁眼时，两人看到对方那不加掩饰的赤诚模样，当下又是心神荡漾，仅仅扯了屋外晾晒完毕的干衣随意套上，遮了面貌便迅速离开。

在这里没有奇迹，没有诅咒，没有责任更没有身份的限制。

两人呼吸着自由的空气，开心地笑着，白天在城市里游荡，傍晚在音乐喷泉旁亲昵的接吻，夜深了，在巷中释放禁不住的欲望；他们忘我的舔吻着，用尽全力去爱，直到最后一刻……

……………………

“原来是这样……原来是这样啊……”万看着这一切，心如泛不起波澜的湖水，此刻的万，哀莫大于心死，悲莫过于无声，被千推开时的愤怒和嫉妒在已经在他的心里结出腐败的果实。

七年来，万对千的喜爱更甚。看多了人心，他更是明白千的纯粹有多么难得；他想要守护，在那之上则是爱，万不知道自己对千的感情是什么时候变成这样的，但他确实希望千待在他身边，现在是、未来也要这样。

他强硬的认为千不会拒绝他，于是当千离开自己的那一刻，万对心便被那些因爱带来的负面情绪侵染：他的目光一直注视着千，又怎会不知道千翅膀下一直藏着什么东西。

现在一切都真相大白了——失去翅膀的庇护，那只恶魔在万的眼里无所遁形。

万看着这样的千，只觉得心寒。他闭了目，失魂落魄地从山洞走了出去，展开翅膀，他腾身飞起，目的地便是足以终结这一切的——至高法庭。


	11. Chapter 11

11

百怎么也没想到：去人间的这一天会是他这一生所能得到的——最后的幸福。

回来的时候，天界的战士已经包围了镜湖。

千出来的时候还挽着百的手，接着，那只手便被不知从哪射来的箭给刺穿了。

百第一次被神器伤害，红色的箭矢在他手掌上扎出一个血洞，剧痛令百发出惨叫。

“你们干什么！？”千几乎瞬间进入战斗状态，他暴怒得大吼，手奋力一招，自己的神枪便飞来被他紧紧握住。

百痛苦地哀嚎，鲜血从手心源源不断地涌出，有些沾上了千的身体，更多的飞溅在那金色的翅膀上。可千顾不得这么多，那些战士一发齐射，明显是冲着百去的，千挥舞着神枪挡下部分，见漏下的几根直直朝百刺去，便立即扇动翅膀引出狂风，扰乱了箭的轨迹。

“抓紧我！”

千知道百没有抵抗能力，放任不管他就是必死无疑，因此至少要带他逃离这里。至于能逃到哪里去……千在脑海中高速筛选可能的地方。

不可能是天界，边境也少有安全的地方……地狱？

千这样想着，不知不觉却飞到了北方的净土，看到那些巨石，千又转念一想：“百在这里多年没被发现或许是这里的住民有意的在庇护他。”这样想着，千一狠心，神枪倒转刺向自己的肩膀，发动了治愈的奇迹。

“乖，不痛了……”

奇迹的效果是迅速的，但千明白这是他唯一的机会，只要他能赶在追兵来之前将百藏身，至少能保得百安全；至于自己……千苦笑，只能在心底默默祈祷他们不会对同为天使的自己做什么吧。

“就算自己的后半生都被囚禁起来，只要百还是自由的就好。”

千下定决心，转头一看百担忧的表情，当下也没有闲心再用共鸣来跟百交流，只能快速地下达指令：“等到了净土你就赶快藏起来，接下来的事情交给我就好。”

百看着这样焦急的千，本来还想说一句“那你怎么办”，但大敌当前也只能答一句：“好”。

百的目光再没移开了，过去隐隐的不安到真应验的这一刻他反而平静了，他只是想在最后的时光铭记千的模样——他不是不相信千，而是害怕天界的人会像对待自己一样对待千，对待这个连从高处跌落下来都要怕得好半天缓不过来的千。

百想：“与其让千被他们这样对待，还不如自己死掉，失去了讨伐的理由，他们自然不会对千做什么。”

两人在高空飞行，却不知道终结会来得这么突然。

比光更快的金枪从天际飞来，像是算好了一般，在百露头的那一瞬间刺穿了他的脖子。

“Yu…ki……”

百只来得及说出这两个音节便被金枪巨大的穿透力带的脱离了千的怀抱，那根足够重的金枪带着他下坠，最后百被重重地钉在了净土的树下。

千被这突如其来的变故吓呆，朝金枪飞来的方向看去，一名天使在远方看不真切。但千看到那个模糊的影子便想起那个人的代号，那是在万之前创下记录而获得神赐的大天使——“神射”，所有人都这么称呼他，只要他射出的武器，必然是一击即中，并且弹无虚发。

因此他是天界最强的战士，“神射”既是他的代号也是他的荣耀，至于他的真名反而被世人遗忘。

“竟然要与这样的人为敌……”千的心里此刻才升起强烈的无力感，面对他们，自己拥有的力量实在太小，至今为止能护着百不被发现完全是因为运气好。

千顶着那一片天空，又见几个金光闪耀，眨眼间金光便越过自己朝身后穿透而去。

——那个人要杀的还是百。

千再动身已经迟了，等他再看，百的身上已经多了几支金枪，分别扎在他的双腿，还有一支稳稳地穿透了他的左臂。

百躺在血泊里，看着绝望地瘫坐在他面前的千，顾不得身上的剧痛，想用最后的那只右手去触碰安慰他。然而那只颤巍巍的手抬起还不到半分，又是一道金光刺穿了那只才被治愈不久的手心。

“呃唔！”比起身体的痛百更对无法触碰千这件事感到悲伤和无力，他认命般放弃了所有抵抗，充血的眼珠看到的世界也蒙上一层红雾，百看到千挣扎着被追兵带走，千还大叫着自己的名字；百是多么想回应那些悲痛欲绝的呼唤，可被刺穿的喉咙发不出半分声响，只有气若游丝的吸气。

百挣扎着，唯一能移动的身躯尽力的挺起，远方好像等待了这个动作已久，随着千最后撕心裂肺的哭喊，金枪从胸膛穿过时那瞬间的钝痛彻底封住了百的行动。

“不！！！！”

被重力牵扯倒地的身体带来了巨大的压迫感，百甚至能听到胸骨在身体内部挤压破碎的声音。

认知到自己很疼时意识也在逐渐远去，疼痛也变得僵硬起来，像是在硬木上的刻刀剔去内芯一般，灵魂也剥离成碎屑。

“别哭……别怕……”百视线中最后看到的是千挣脱束缚冲向自己的模样，随后他的意识便消失了。

……………………

——六枪。区区一个失败品竟然承受了“神射”的六枪。

——我也只接了五枪就回来了，看来这小家伙的执念比我还深。

——恶魔就是忠实的追逐自己的欲望才叫恶魔，我喜欢，把他让给我吧。

——还是先听听撒旦怎么说吧。

“这些是……什么声音……”

百的意识还没完全回复，睁眼看到的便是一片猩红。空中弥漫着浓郁的铁锈与烧焦的味道，他看到自己在一个大厅内，无数恶魔对他评头论足、指指点点，猖狂的笑声里混着赞扬与厌恶，一如十多年前自己刚作为恶魔诞生的那一刻。

“是吗……果然我是恶魔啊。”

——死了就会回到这个炼狱，就算你再怎么不愿意也会回来。

一个沉闷的声音从大厅的一角传到百的耳中，声音不轻不重，却给了百最后一击。

就算其他人再怎么不承认、就算百再怎么不承认，他还是作为地狱的恶魔诞生了，他试图逃离这个身份十余载，最终功亏一篑。一旦死亡，他还是能依靠撒旦的力量在地狱重生，就算再怎么不愿意，这也是改变不了的事实。

在极度的悲伤之中，愤怒的种子在百的心中加速生长，百不顾被穿刺出洞的灵魂，像坏掉了的提线木偶般挣扎着，燃烧着黑色烈焰的双瞳直直的目视着大厅中央那座巨像——一只庞然大物，恶魔撒旦。

“给我力量。”百毫不畏惧直视那无尽的深渊。

“呵呵，区区一个失败品也想要复仇的资格？”撒旦嘲笑着。

“给我力量！！”百愤怒地咆哮，灵魂被黑色的烈焰吞噬。

——他竟然自身开始寻求诅咒。

“有意思，你想要什么？”撒旦笑着，抬起的手指却令附着在百灵魂的烈焰燃烧得更加猛烈。

那是丝毫不亚于被神器刺伤的痛楚，百尖叫着，却还是嘶吼出自己的愿望。

“让我拥有夺回他的力量！让我拥有可以飞翔的翅膀！”

大厅里又是一片笑的浪潮，他们在嘲笑都到了这一步，这个失败品竟然还是那么不干脆。

“好吧，我给你力量。”撒旦并没有否决百的渴求，也没有阻止恶魔们的讥笑，对他们来说，这不过是又一个同胞走上他们的老路，况且有些事情得他自己经历过了才知道。

漆黑的火焰在百的灵魂刻下不灭的印记，诅咒缠绕着他的身躯，留下丑陋的黑色纹样，黑色的翅膀破体而出，撕裂的伤口被高速再生所填补。

得到了翅膀后，百便旁若无人的冲破层层阻碍以最快的速度飞向天界边境，刻在灵魂的印记告诉他诅咒的使用方法，黑色的纹路连接着地狱的力量源泉，源源不断的记忆和情报从纹路传来——那是某些“好心的”恶魔送给他的礼物，为他指明该去的方向。

至此，百便正式成为了地狱的战士。

“千，我一定会救你出来的。”

百想着，穿过天界边境的屏障，朝天界行政处至高法庭的方向疾驰而去。


	12. Chapter 12

12

——“开庭。”

在天界行政处的顶端，对于千斗的“审判”开幕了。

千站在台下直视着高耸入云的审判台，丝毫没有半分敬畏之心；那上面什么人都没有，却有一个名为“意志”的声音在细数自己的罪孽。

“千斗私通恶魔，擅自使用大范围的奇迹，未经许可私自下界……”

一条条罪行从审判台上降下，每一句都引起天使们的哗变，千毫不在意那些数落和讥讽，目光依然带着一股心死的从容。

事到如今，他已经什么都不在乎了。

——百在他面前死去，血也好、泪也好，早在那里就流光了。

千只是冷漠的看着这一切，明明是在说他自己的事，看起来却与他毫不相干。

“至高法庭”是裁决天界之地，主导它的是最接近主的“意志”——公正、无私，自天界形成之始，它便一直为维持天界的秩序行动着。

“你有什么要辩解的吗？”威严的声音落下，千丝毫不惧。

“我没错。”

“在犯下这么多罪行之后……”

“我没错！！”千怒吼着打断了“意志”的诉说。

“我没错，我有什么错？我做错了什么！就因为百是恶魔，他就必须死吗？！就因为你们有能力，就可以随意杀人吗？！就因为你们是主的使者，难道我就不是了吗？！！”

千愤怒的控诉着，情绪激动地就要摆脱铁链的束缚，看守他的天使们急忙上前压制住他，千怒瞪他们一眼，接着嘶吼。

“放开我你们这些不明真相的东西！仅凭刻板印象和偏见就随心所欲的破坏，你们还真有脸说自己是接受了洗礼的战士啊！？”

来压制千的天使有一位被激怒了，他高傲的自尊心从未被这样羞辱过，当下就一拳打了过去，这等过激的行为自然是不被允许的，于是他也被后来的天使压走了。

“肃静。”

台下还乱成一团，至高法庭便发话了。

“千斗，你可知道你的父母在被恶魔杀死前还在念叨你的名字？想想作为一个合格的神使，你能为主杀死多少敌人？只要你认罪，并发誓永不踏入边境，主会饶恕你的罪过。”

千沉默了一会儿，镇定的开口：“如果我有罪……如果主认为我有罪，我不会通过洗礼，更不会得到主的约定，这对翅膀就是我无罪的证明。”

法庭顿时安静了，有些天使看着千想说什么，面对那双金色神圣的双翼便哑了火。

——他是被主爱着的，那么谁才是对的？

疑问才刚要埋下，便被“意志”的声音拔出来。

“吾乃至高法庭，比你们任何人都更接近主的意志，千斗身为主的使者，非但不肯消灭敌人，还要和恶魔私通，此乃滔天大罪，这是你最后的机会，跪下忏悔吧。”

“我不跪。”千第二次抗拒了至高法庭的意志。

说时迟那时快，一根光箭扎进千的骨肉，紧接着守卫的天使按着千的身体强迫他下跪。

“凭什么要我跪！！！”

鲜血自光箭刺中的地方涌出，千挣扎间，箭矢在伤口内搅动，更是扩大了伤痛。为了制服千，竟然有天使将那光箭刺得更深，千像一只困兽，做着最后一搏。

“什么人胆敢擅闯法庭！？”

一声怒吼吸引了所有人都注意力。

只见天空落下滔天黑焰，一个黑影借着火光入侵，离千最近的那名天使还没反应过来，他的手就被砍断了，惨叫还没响起，百的手就抓住他的头，漆黑的烈焰霎那间吞没了他。

“你死得太便宜了。”

百嫌弃地随意一丢，被黑炎吞没的尸体还在持续燃烧，周围的天使都被这迅猛的变化吓呆了，长久生活在和平时代的他们什么时候见过真正的战场？所以一时间竟无一人敢上前与恶魔对峙，生怕那如附骨之蛆的黑炎会烧到自己身上。

“千，你忍一下，我现在就帮你拔出来。”

千听到这熟悉的声音，刚才还激愤的情绪一下子就平复下来，他嗯一声，百就撑着千的背稍一使劲将箭矢拔出来。

“抱歉，我只能这样帮你止血了。”百说着，黑焰就舔舐着千净白的身躯，将那伤口烧了堵住不断涌出的血液。

千忍着被烈焰灼烧的剧痛，金色的翅膀剧烈颤抖，百只是简单处理，见周围人还在愣神，觉得时机正好，便将千一把拦腰抱起，黑色的双翼全力一扇就带人逃走了。

“百！你没事吧！”印象里百在自己面前惨死的模样还在脑海中挥之不去，千不顾自己的伤势，迫切地想要查看百之前被金枪灼出的血洞位置。

“我没事，现在不是说这个的时候，千我们还能去哪儿？”

——还能去哪儿呢？千呆住了。

这个世界已经没有他们能够容身的地方，边境也不再安全，就算藏在巨石里，只要在已经暴露的方位地毯式搜索，他们迟早会被发现……况且，千再也不愿意将百封在那个暗无天日的地方——见过光明和温暖的心灵将再也不能忍受冰冷的黑暗。

“我们只能去人间，换我来吧。”

百默契的放手，任由千揽过自己展开双翼。百警惕着他们的身后，想着如果再有金光射来就算要牺牲自己也要让千到达人间。

然而，他们却平安无事的到达了镜湖。

只是，他们还没来得及高兴半分就被绝望给吞没了。

——他们做了最错误的决定。

镜湖的确是连接边境和人间的通道，但这个通道一年仅开放一次，他们已经无处可去了。

“你们已经无处可逃了。”就像是要放大这股绝望一般，至高法庭不带感情的声音自天际传来，随即一柄神枪划破虚空，破音而来。

千以为那是冲着百来的攻击，便尽全力推开了想要保护自己的百。

神枪瞬间穿透了千的胸膛，将他钉在地上，千因此跪了下来，喉咙涌起一股腥气，血便从口中吐出。

——那刺穿千的，正是他自己的神枪。

被推开的百爬起来想要冲向千，又是无数红色箭矢雨点般落下，百每跨一步，刺中他的箭矢就多几分，直到他再也站不起来倒在地上，又是一寸寸爬行，拖出一连串深红的血迹。

千的身体也被洞穿，染了血的翅膀垂在两边，却还是展开，那翅膀的末端触到百的脸，似乎还在保护他，叫他不要不安。

百爬行着，终于触到千不能移动半分的身体，他握住千撑在地上的手，眼里还流着泪，却笑着对千说。

“别怕，千……我在这里，不要放弃……”

千的眼中也满溢泪水，同样露出笑容，颤抖着说道。

“……我不怕，百…别担心……”

“我们会好好的……别怕、别怕……”千安慰他，也明知是自欺欺人。

“分开他们。”领头的天使下令，准备已久的战士们便分开了百紧握千的手，百的力气之大甚至要好几个天使才制住。

“我不明白，主已经说过将会赦免你，你为何还如此执迷不悟。”

“意志”的声音直接在每一个人脑中响起，这问题，显然是对千执迷不悟的疑惑。

千看着百，那眼神温柔如水，他以最后的力气施展了奇迹，于是他的声音也响彻三界。

只听他以最温情的笑意述说最坚定决心。

——“这世界上，有的是比赦免更重要的东西。”

“是吗……那将你的双翼还给主吧。”法庭的声音又自天际传来。

百大吼道：“住手！别动他的翅膀！”

“百……”

千伸出手，想握住百那尽力向自己伸来的手。

“看我、只看我！千，别回头——千！！！”

斧起落下，那对金色的染血翅膀被砍下的一刻，背后的天使一枪刺进了他的心脏。

“动手。”领头的天使这么说着，压制住百的天使便通通举起神枪刺穿了百的灵魂。

等放手时，两具尸体倒在镜湖之上，千的脸上最后还是挂着笑，那被淋漓的鲜血侵染的微笑便成了百后半生挥之不去的噩梦。

领头的天使依照命令回收了那对神之翼，正要拖回千的尸体，那身躯却被镜湖给吞没。

见百的身体也已经回归地狱，早看他们不爽的领头天使便下令放火烧了北部那片净土。

于是，神圣的火焰降下神罚，将那一片罪恶的乐园焚烧殆尽……

滔滔烈焰将这片大地化为焦土，那颗参天大树最后也应声倒下。狂风卷起漆黑的粉末在空中狂舞着，沙尘卷土重来，顷刻间便吞没了奇迹带来的——最后的慈悲。


	13. Chapter 13

13

——你们知道被千的翅膀包围着是怎样的感觉吗？

就像小鸟回到巢中、蝴蝶包在茧里，在这里，你什么都不用担心，什么都不会害怕。那柔软的、细腻的触感包裹着你的全身，就像孩子被母亲抱在怀中，不要长大、不要变化；这里就是净土，这里就是乐园——这里就是安心的家。

所以你们知道，被千的翅膀包围着是怎样的感觉吗？

——我不认为你们知道。因为你们将那翅膀砍了下来、丢在了沾血的地上。

百在黑暗中喃喃自语，连为他安排的房间被打开也没有回头，手一直摆弄着面前的东西，桃色的眼睛在烛光的映照下变得猩红，来人靠在门边，看了许久。

“我说啊，过去也发生过这种事吗？”

百似乎知道来的是谁，但不知道也没有任何关系。他的疑问更像是对自己说的，连渴望听到的答复也早在心里复述了无数遍，他早就知道了答案，却还是问了。

“当然。”来者的回复更令百确认了这个早已心知肚明的答案。

“墨菲，这是第几次了？你就这么喜欢来我的房间吗？”百开着玩笑，他的语气中带着近乎愉悦的疯狂。他仍然没有回头，而是将手中的东西刺得更深。

“第337次，每次来你的房间都会多出新的玩具。”

“嗯哈哈！那是当然，在找到他的翅膀之前我不会停手的！”百笑着，泄愤一样撕开刚刚才固定好的事物，那些软绵绵的东西掉了一地，有些顺着百的手流下来。

“我说啊，墨菲，过去这种事发生得多吗？”冷静下来后，百又重复了这个问题，“就像我跟千那样，相爱、分离，找不到，也回不去，他们总是这样吗？就像我们一样。”

“我不记得具体的数字，但你不是唯一一个，也不会是最后一个。”墨菲的声音不带感情，他见得多了，早已习惯了恶魔们因爱生恨的模样，更尝遍了他们因爱生惧的心灵；他深爱着恶魔们为情所困的灵魂，不遗余力地帮助他们去实现复仇，接着眼睁睁地看着他们从天堂落至地狱深渊。

百听罢便笑了。好似天真烂漫，却又残忍不仁。

“墨菲，谢谢你，你实在帮了我太多忙，我究竟应该怎样报答你才好？”

百说着报答和感激，语气里却尽是些不真切的讽刺。他的真心混杂着无数斑驳的色彩，在浑水里搅动，最终染成一片漆黑。

“不需要，权利、力量，我已经拥有了你能想象的一切，我只是想要知道这个故事将会怎样发展，以及它的结局。”

“啊，哈哈！我想起来了！你是最喜欢悲剧来着？”百坐在那堆东西的上面托着腮，比起思考墨菲的事情，他好像更在意眼前这些装饰物摆放的平衡感，又是左移又是右摆，却始终达不到他心中满意的效果。

百一边布置着，一边问：“那你不是应该早就从我这里得到了？还是说，你觉得这样的刺激还不能够满足你？可我已经没有别的办法了，但你说，总会有人知道吧？千的翅膀那么美，总会有人知道它在哪里吧？”

“咔啪”一声，百折断了正在摆弄的战利品。他说得入神了，手上的力道便不受控制，只要一提到那对翅膀，百就会失去战斗时的冷静、平日的激情，变得疯狂而失控，就像刚才他被刺穿灵魂返回地狱时那样，叫嚣着要让敢拿千的翅膀欺骗自己的天使付出代价。由于百实在是太吵了，撒旦随手一挥便将他的灵魂再度击碎，等他再清醒的时候就待在这个房间里了。他想着：“要装点、要堆砌，等力量恢复了，就继续战斗……”

“你说的翅膀我虽然没有见过，但我为你提供一个相当不错的情报。”墨菲说着，脸上逐渐露出微笑。

百虽然背对着他，手上也一刻不停，从刚取下来的东西上挖出一个白色的球形物体。

“哦？如果不是能让我兴奋起来的情报，你知道后果会是什么吧。”细小的黑焰自他的身体涌出些许，蒸发了脚下的液体，像是威胁。

墨菲不惧，脸上的笑容却更深了：“我听说，人间出了一个千年难遇纯净灵魂，似乎……与你说的千是吻合的。”

百一怔，他所有的动作都停止了。墨菲注视着百的背影，隐约听到了他轻微的吞咽。

“如果真的是他……”百的声音似乎因为激动而颤抖，片刻后又夸张地笑道：“哈哈，如果真的是他！墨菲，我可就要跟你说再见了！”

“你打算转生去人间吗？”

“只要有亿分之一的可能性，我就不会放弃。”

“也好，撒旦爱死恶魔们转生去人间了。”

听到墨菲这么说，百却疑惑了，他忍不住追问墨菲为什么撒旦要这么做，在现在地狱跟天界的全面战争之中，哪怕多一个恶魔也比没有的强，百不明白为什么撒旦会帮助恶魔们转生。

“恶魔即使转生成人类，灵魂也会回到地狱，他们因为下界而带回的灵魂将会在引渡之下成为新的恶魔，成为撒旦的力量和食粮，在跟天界的持续战争中，会胜利的，只能是撒旦这一方。”

百沉默了片刻，道出的还是那句：“墨菲，我该怎样谢谢你。”

“比起谢我，你应该想想怎样才不会被撒旦阻挠。”

“……你说得对。”百一想到撒旦会跟他谈条件大脑就清楚起来，开始思考怎样才能在撒旦那里得到更多的利益，想了一会，他又说道：“但我还是想先找到他的翅膀。”

“而且，撒旦总是说我不像个恶魔，说我是个失败品。”百说着，将手里把玩已久的白色球体捏碎，“说我，不够残忍、不够卑鄙、不够狠辣、不够邪恶，也没有血的味道……”

墨菲在百的自言自语中放下抱着的双臂，靠在门沿的身体也直立起来，随后转身离去。

留下一句：“放心吧，无论他过去如何看你，现在他都不会这样想了。”

——只见百坐在由天使堆成的尸山上，以长枪和血刃贯穿他们的身体。

血流成河，源源不断地从尸山上淌下来，百则在那顶端摆弄着这些看不顺眼的“玩具”，而这具身躯却早已经支离破碎、血肉模糊；在那眼窝处还被挖出一个漆黑的空洞，顶端的血液和神经都自那里流出，沾在百的身上，将百的身体染得更加暗红，那原本洁白的翅膀也被硬生生折断，丢在一旁，飞散的羽毛则飘落在房间里，铺了一地。

“还不够……这也不是……”

百看着空空如也的手心，那手掌上只有血的猩味。他挖掘着底下的尸体，在黑暗中喃喃自语道。

“究竟藏到哪里去了呢？千的翅膀。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

从天界行政处的底端到顶端的审判台，有一段长长的精致阶梯。由于天使们都有翅膀，所以这段阶梯自完工就再没人用过，直到今天，万收起双翼，一步一步踏上漫长的石英阶梯。

他三步一鞠躬，七步一跪拜，足足花了三天的时间才登上顶端。万在圆台上面朝太阳落下的西方跪下，两手相握、十指紧扣，他闭上眼睛，酝酿已久的语言自他口中缓缓道来。

“主啊，我要忏悔。”

一个悠远的声音从万背后传来，那是审判台上屹立不倒的至高法庭。

至高的意志答道：“何出此言？你是主最忠诚的信徒，无论你做错了什么，主都会原谅你的罪。”

万没有睁眼，更不会回头，他在圆台收起的翅膀因为跪拜的动作伏在地上，万冷笑着：“有意思，现在你连主都能代表了吗？”

“吾乃至高法庭，比你们任何人都更接近主的意志，台下的神使，你是在质疑吾吗？”

那威严的声音充斥着不容置疑的压迫力，万却丝毫不惧，他的头脑此刻清晰而冷静，闭着眼睛的世界反而更加清晰。万一心忏悔着，而脑海中挥之不去的却是那印刻在记忆里的残酷影像，于是在他自己都没有觉察的情况之下，他的愤怒静谧而暗藏杀机。

“既然你的职能是裁决，请告诉我，你答应我会给他们一个机会，那么机会何在？至高法庭的公正何在？”

“你听到了，我给过他机会。”

——“只要你认罪，并发誓永不踏入边境，主会饶恕你的罪过。”

审判时法庭的声音传至每一个天使的脑海，所有人都听到了千的回复，万自然也不例外。

“你管那叫……机会……？”

扎进千骨肉的光箭，涌出的鲜血和撕裂的伤痛，为了让千屈服而强迫他下跪的天使……

——你说这是……机会？

万放弃了忏悔，从跪拜的姿势站起来，露出一双被磨损出无数伤痕的脚。

“如果你是因为告发那孩子而产生愧疚，尽量忏悔便是，吾与你一样为那孩子感到痛心，亦或更甚，他的双翼本是主最大的恩赐，就如你的双目一般，而他却拿它们来背叛主。”

至高的意志语气温柔且包容，甚至还有些感伤，就像是真的在惋惜本应出人头地的天才遭遇一般，极有说服力。

万不发一言，睁开眼睛直视着那缓缓下沉的夕阳。

——他全都看在眼里。

这双眼睛拥有无限的视界，只要他想看，他就能看到无限的远方，当然也可以长久的注视着特定的人或事。

他没有勇气面对千，所以审判时他不敢靠近正行审判的法庭，而是远远地注视着；过去，他站在这里，吐露出千与百的私情，告白了所有不可见光的嫉妒。一瞬间的快意过去后，他又猛然开始忧惧，忧让天使倾心的恶魔的善恶，惧与恶魔相伴的天使的命运。

他忽然不明自己所见的“真相”，不禁又请求法庭给予他们机会。即使那是恶魔，万也从来没有想过要置他于死地。

此一时，彼一时。千站在那里，一遍遍昭示着他的正直，他在法庭上说的那些话真真切切点醒了自己，更为他指明了道路和方向，当那个恶魔闯入时，万再也不能假装自己还持有正义。

所以在恶魔来救千的时候，万也展开双翼朝他们的目的地镜湖飞去，但最终还是晚了一步。等他赶到时，一位天使高举斧头砍下了那对翅膀，一位天使刺穿了那颗心脏；接着恶魔也被压制他的天使们洞穿灵魂。

一切都晚了，一切都停不下来了。

失去千的恶魔必定会被地狱的烈火吞噬，带着地狱的战士前来复仇。

远方火光冲天，是天使们临走之前降下的神罚。万一步步走向那片被神圣火焰焚烧殆尽的净土；重力全方位的压迫万的身体，每走一步他就心如刀割，脚下的草地宛如荆棘，呼啸的风一如利刃，漆黑的粉末遮蔽他的双眼，炙热的烈火灼烧他的灵魂，就连呼吸也是沉重的痛处，深入骨髓、病入膏肓。

万在漫天沙尘之中跪下，任凭飞沙走石击打自己的身体。

他本想自杀，却不想看到沙尘之中隐隐的亮光。好奇心驱使他朝那微弱得像要随时都会消失的光点走去——那是一块巨石。

万用手敲了敲巨石的表面，里面传出的回响证明了它的内部是空心。他花了一点时间找到了那块松动的石板，手臂稍稍使了点力便揭开了。

那里面是一个破旧的娃娃，它被铺在一大堆白花之上，越是靠近底部，花的颜色越是发黑干涩。万抱起娃娃，顶上不知为什么多出两个窟窿，还有些棉花从破掉的地方掉出来……

万看到这熟悉的面庞，先是微笑了一下，上扬的嘴角只在脸上停留一瞬就下沉，万看着它，千拜托自己的样子、千和自己的对话、他们的交流、万的回复……和千的回忆如同走马灯一样连续不断地在眼前播放着影像，那些笑容、那些迟疑、那些温暖的美好都一下子变得疏远了起来。万此刻才将心底压抑的所有感情都爆发出来，他的哀嚎和哭喊只有这片土地听到，他的悲伤和后悔只有这片土地知晓。

万哭完了，将娃娃重新放回去，合上石板。

——这不是属于他的东西，这些珍贵的回忆是那只恶魔的宝藏，被他深藏于此，被这片土地爱护和珍藏。

万朝巨石深深鞠了一躬，便拖着磨损的双脚，三步一拜，七步一跪，直到来到审判台前；这里是裁决天界之地，是一切的开始，也将会是一切的终结。

万转过身，镇定自若地说道：“我原以为我的双目能让我看到所有的善与恶、真实与虚伪，可现在，我连天界变成了一个多么肮脏的地方都看不透。”

“现在我终于知道为什么我看不穿千了，不是因为他有主赐他的翅膀，而是在这天界，所有的天使中，唯独他没有罪。”

万一步步走近那屹立的至高法庭，守卫的天使已然将矛头枪尖都对准他，法庭幽幽地做出裁决。

“既然你已经迷失，那么将你的双目还给主吧。”

万看了看周围慢步靠近自己的守卫天使们，凛然不惧，他脸上露出嘲讽的冷笑：“我猜，这就是我最后的‘机会’了吧。”

“你若认罪，在幽禁之中继续侍奉我主便不取你性命。”

万听罢，仰天大笑，他的翅膀随着万的笑声逐渐冒出黑气，在不经意间就染上他洁白的翅膀。

——他竟然自身开始寻求诅咒。

“你笑什么？”法庭不解。

“我笑你搞错了。”万再看法庭时，已然是放弃一切的轻松和畅快，“我忏悔的是，我虽会继续侍奉我主，但却是以恶魔之名。”

万的翅膀在这一刻完全转变为黑色，成了世间现存唯一的堕天使。

他挖去自己的双目，那漆黑空洞里却不见流出一滴血液。

万回想起自己在洗礼时听到的祝福，或者说主的预言更加贴切。

此刻，他终于领悟了那句话的真义。

“以真理之眼视物，你必须要让你内心中的已知死去，心灵才会变得清晰，不受折磨，才会看到事物的本来面目。”

——“不论是表面的，还是内在的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小康：这两章太毒了，我怎么感觉比写那些哲学玩意还累啊艹！尤其是你！万！前面写多快现在写多慢，你反思一下（草）
> 
> 因为发生了这种事所以我必须提醒下，撒旦和法庭基本一丘之貉，造成百那么疯狂，撒旦也要付很大责任，一个想复仇的人没有力量不可怕，有太强力量也不可怕，一点一点给他力量才是最可怕的，百就像万一样，逐渐被地狱的社会改变了。
> 
> 万这边呢，嗯，我不希望太多人讨厌他，但他做这些事是事实，从求道者到殉道者的转变就是万的线，那个三步七步的跪拜也是朝圣之路，但他拜的绝不是至高意志。


	15. Chapter 15

15

从最开始我就知道：如果不更快、更强，超越所有人成为第一，我的欲望就不会停止。

我是对的。主认同了我，并许诺了我力量。

只凭这神之一击，我就能超越音爆、超越极限，赶在所有人之前消灭我主的敌人——主的“意志”是这么夸赞我的。

但不知何时，我却开始迷惘了。

就算能消灭所有恶魔，在那之后呢？

就算能维护社会秩序，持续多久呢？

我似乎忘记了什么非常重要的事情。

现在想来，这一切都是从“他”死后开始的。

——从那个主动引发奇迹，天界独一无二的天才死后才发生的。

那年，他16岁，在地狱边境守卫时联合年轻一代及援军击退了恶魔们发动的攻击，大战七天七夜之后以奇迹般的微小代价重创了恶魔军团。获得无数鲜花和夸赞的他不骄不躁，一年后仅用五天的时间便结束了洗礼，他那全心全意为了天界的坚定意志得到了神的青睐，从此他便作为主的代言人，带领不成形的天界走向完备，予以混乱于秩序、予以迷惘于清明。没有人不喜欢他、没有人不爱戴他，所有人都坚信，他是主的意志化身，他会给天界带来前所未有的繁荣昌盛——哪怕他死后，也不断有人继承他的意志。

因此，奇怪的事情发生了。

他死了，他的“意志”却没有消失。变成了一个可以引导的光点被放在殿堂之上，认同他“意志”的天使前赴后继，最终与他融为一体，于是得到了足够力量的“意志”从一片虚幻变成具象化的“至高法庭”，在最接近太阳的神明之所屹立不倒，成为天界的裁决之地——公正、无私，只为维持天界的秩序行动。

他是我们的英雄。不如说，我们这一代没有不爱他的人，仅仅是站在他身边就能够见证历史和奇迹，不靠主的赐福，而是你我自身的努力。

如果他的“意志”是盾，那么我愿意成为天界的矛。

主的道理也是这样。只要我能站在他身边，终有一天我会超越他成为新的神话……我本来是这样想的。

“跟我战斗你还有心情走神吗？”

猩红的尖刺脱手飞来，我以微小的距离避过这只卑鄙恶魔的偷袭，顺势拉满了弓。同之前任何一次同样，他满身疮夷。这次是腰部被轰出一个大洞，左臂的骨头刺破肉体，鲜血淋漓的身体和烧焦毛发的味道充斥着他的全身，此等伤势下，即使添一道血痕也是不痛不痒。自愈追上受伤还需要一段时间，百抓住刚才的攻击割下的雪白羽毛，指尖搓了搓那战利品，将它玩得稀碎后随意一丢。

“跟他比起来，你翅膀的触感简直糟透了。”

“不过是几根羽毛，别太得意忘形了。”神射持弓拉弦，天上的光芒便汇集于此，眨眼间就组成三发光箭对准恶魔。百左手一挥，黑色的火焰在身前做出屏障遮挡视线，连同声音也做了伪装，从四面八方传来。

“这次我能伤你翅膀，下次就能割你头颅，你刺穿了我那么多次，总该让我赢一回。”

“那要看你有没有这个本事。”神射拉了微弓，指尖一松，却是调转方向朝火焰上方射去。

这是过去战斗而来的经验——阻挡视线，削弱威力，这是恶魔常使的手段。光箭射出一道抛物线，在屏障上方分裂成无数金针直直下落，若百还是待在那火焰屏障之后，铁定会被这些针扎得血雾弥漫。

他没有预料到，竟有人选择硬抗部分针雨直接从中央突破。像是料定了神射会被这简单的障眼法欺骗一般，百做出的火焰屏障与其说是阻挡对方的视线，不如说是借助火焰的热度扭曲空间的距离感，使其在正面感受不到烈焰的厚度，从而以障眼法诱导他做出范围性的攻击而非以点破面。只要分散攻击的质量，百就有办法跟他持续战斗；当然，这一切都建立在百用一百零三次死亡给他布下的名为“惯性思维”的陷阱。也就是说，这是他在突破预测到的这一击后，唯一的机会。

这次会从哪个方向攻过来，后面、顶上？还是说……

一瞬的犹疑在高速的攻防战中是致命的。没有思考的余地，正面面对极近距离下百赤红的双眼和豁出生命的一击，神射知道已不是顾及自己生命的时刻。

以血脉为矢，以骨肉为弓，百刺穿神射的瞬间，喷溅的鲜血化作锋利箭刃也刺穿了他的身体。

“我也是……豁出性命在战斗。”

近距离的交锋对于神射来说是压倒性的不利，他没有万那样的眼睛，也没有百强大的自愈能力，刚才的一击几乎将他钉死。血染红了洁白的双翼，他感到自己的力量正在消散。

“这里还有无辜的人在，给他们一个机会……”

“我为什么要给你们机会？你当初不也没有给我们机会，不是吗？”

百的样貌可怖，他的脸几乎看不到皮肤和肌肉组织，为了不让神射最后一击以最大力量命中自己，他选择了自焚，能蒸发的血液有多少是多少，自杀式袭击百比任何天使都熟悉，而应对的方法，他早就在脑子里演练了无数次。

在神射看来他是个十足的怪物，在遍体鳞伤的情况下他依然能凭借高速再生的威力与自己缠斗，在战斗中克服被刺穿的恐惧做出拉近距离的正确判断，要不是至高法庭的命令，神射就算要牺牲同胞也不会放任百这样的怪物再在天界多待一秒。

可惜现在他已经没有这样的机会了，藏物殿到底发生了什么能让至高法庭选择放任恶魔在这边的屠杀，神射已经永远不会再知道了。

此时此刻，名为“再生”的阻止依旧勤勤恳恳的运作，以百燃烧的意志为线，以深渊的魔力为针，在他身体上纺织着痛苦。无论是受伤还是再生，如果没有超强的意志力，别说对话，就连思考也做不到，百克服了这一切，并持续战斗着。

为什么他能为撒旦做到这种程度？扪心自问，神射是做不到的，于是他作为天界战士的一员，出于好奇发问了。

“为什么你能为撒旦做到这种程度？”

百的头骨被新生的肌肉组织逐渐包裹，已经恢复的眼睛不再是疯狂的赤红，神射在那里面甚至看到了些许可怜的哀叹，他不想承认这是恶魔对自己的怜悯。

“不知真相的可怜人连主的赐福都能摧毁，我只是想将那对翅膀找回来。”

神射瞪大眼睛，脑海里闪过当初洗礼时主对他说的话。

“你并不是效忠于谁，我已经明白了，千的翅膀被斩下的时候，每一个获得神赐的天使都能感应到同伴的消失，而刚才又有一名同伴消失了，”神射用最后的力气说道，“那么你代替我去藏物殿吧，在那里或许就有你想要的东西。”

在地狱的那个满是尸体的房间，百曾想过如果真的有一天自己杀死了这个仇敌他会是怎样的狂喜，可现在百觉得心脏好像多出一个巨大的空洞。他朝那个位置摸去，完好无损，但这份空落的心情不是错觉，百再看着底下无辜的民众，终归还是提不起任何兴趣。

他放手，神射的尸体从天空上坠落。

临死之前，神射跨过千年光阴，在蒙上灰尘的思绪角落里重新翻出了那句话，那本是应该铭记在心，永不忘却的珍贵话语，自己到底是什么时候忘记的呢？

神对他说：“如果你已为自己，确立了秩序，美德和光明，那么你就能够超越它们，这意味着心灵已经埋下了秩序，而这些不属于思想，超越他们，心灵就会完全的化为宁静，寂寞，这些会潜移默化地改变，无需外力，无需训练。”


	16. Chapter 16

16

百怀中抱着翅膀以最快的速度回到地狱，那心心念念的熟悉翅膀因为失去了主人而散去了金色，又变回最初的纯白。百将上面沾着的血液全部洗尽，将自己的房间清理一新之后，他坐在床铺上细细将那些掉落的羽毛一根一根接上，这固然是件大工程，但百还是乐此不疲的工作着。

“听说你找到他的翅膀了？”墨菲不知什么时候来了，还是倚靠在门前不踏进一步，看着百兴奋的样子便知道那些恶魔笑话似的传言都是真的。

“是一位天使给我的。”

“天使？谁？”墨菲问道。

百修补的手第一次停下，在他回收神射尸体，总算找到藏物殿的时候那里已经是断壁残垣，之前的大爆炸为百指明方向，他本以为接下来还会有一场更加激烈的战斗在等着他，却没想到自己过去时一切都已经结束了。

长发的天使伫立在废墟间，那个背影不知为何跟千有几分相似，百见他周围都是些被石块掩埋的天使尸体，当即消去几分敌意，上前质问才发现他怀中抱着的东西是那么熟悉。

就像是知道百动了杀心一般，那个黑色翅膀的天使适时的转过来。百看到他双眼的空洞，不知为何却有自己的灵魂都被看透的错觉，这令百不由得停下脚步，提起的利刃垂在两边，与这个奇怪的天使面对面——百总觉得他有话要说。

“这是你的东西。”天使上前将怀中的东西托起，伸手交给愣在原地的百。

百不会认错。即使失去了那些金色的光辉，他也能完全肯定，这就是千的翅膀。

朝思暮想的东西就在眼前，百毫不犹豫地立刻从他手中抢夺过来，生怕再遭遇什么意外，并且分秒必争地离开；之前还拿在手上的利刃早就掉在废墟里，黑色翅膀的天使将其拿起，那些腾升的黑焰在他手中却安分下来，他用力一甩，旁边的石壁染上一串血迹。他最后对着百离去的方向低语一句便转身朝截然不同的方向飞去。

那之后百就一直在赶路，仔细一想他好像并没有问过那位天使的名字，更没有产生什么对话，所以当墨菲问他那位天使是谁百当然也答不上来。

“我至少应该跟他道谢的，”百喃喃自语道，“不过现在想来，那位天使确实很奇怪。”

“怎么说？”

“他明明没有眼睛，却好像能看见我一样，你知道的，他说这对翅膀是我的东西，好像知道我是谁一样。”

“你认识他吗？我是说，或许你们之前有见过。”

“没有。”百摇头否认，“但他给我一种熟悉的感觉，就好像……”

“千一样。”墨菲接话道，“不会是他，只不过我听说天界那些跟神射差不多等级的天使之中出了一个叛徒，你有听说过真理之眼吧。”

“据说是可以看穿一切谎言，还能破魔对吧。”

“是的，听说那位叛徒自己亲手挖出了真理之眼，我想就是你遇到的那位，说来还挺讽刺的，那些好不容易从他们的神手里得到的东西，现在却被当成碍事的东西丢弃。”

“真是任性妄为呢，比起地狱，他们的生活没有苦难、没有不安，却总有想要从乌托邦里出来的人。”墨菲嗤笑一声，手中燃起的火焰摇曳间形成一个天使的影子，“他们都很有趣，所以才有成为悲剧的价值。”

“墨菲的那个人也很有趣吗？”百装作不经意问道，很快又反悔了，“算了，我对他也没兴趣。”

墨菲低笑，手中的火焰熄灭，一缕青烟散去，他回到刚才的话题。

“还是多讲讲那个天使的情报吧，你说他没有眼睛却能看见你，还能跟你对话。”

百回忆起那个天使的样貌，想了想接着墨菲的话继续说：“也有可能是他不需要眼睛也能视物，就像这对翅膀，有没有它对千来说已经不重要了，眼球对现在的他来说也不再重要了，。”

“照你这么说神射也是吗？他的箭已经没有意义了吗？”

“我不知道，但他最后的一击选择将自己化作箭，或许吧，每个人找到的答案都不一样，没有人知道答案是不是唯一的不是吗。”

百说话间已经将羽毛全部接上，他将脸埋进那对翅膀，好像那上面还有千的温存一般。

——已经回不去了。

百心灰意冷，重复作业的这段时间，他最初得到翅膀的那些兴奋和激情已经在不知不觉中化为乌有，他提起好不容易才修补好的翅膀，这本应该是他最珍重的东西，现在却已然感受不到任何快乐与悲伤，甚至连一丝欲望也没有。

“我去去就回。”百抱着那对翅膀站起来。

“你抱着翅膀是要送到他的身边去吗？”墨菲问道。

“不，我想把它放在我的‘宝箱’里。”

“你是说边境北部？那里已经被烧成灰烬了。”

“我知道，我不是去纪念的，我是去埋葬他的。”

百手上轻抚，这是他过去最喜爱、最珍视的东西；是他在失去一切之后宁愿被黑暗吞噬也要不顾一切夺回的东西，而他真实得到之后，百才发现自己已然忘记了那个人的音容，连怀中翅膀的温暖都只是幻象，那双翼其实早已失去了温度，百所能做的仅仅是去消耗那份爱慕和贪恋，当所有的一切在折断四肢的杀戮中以及弥漫血腥的空气中消散时，热烈被冷却，爱恋被冻结，剩下来的就只有冷漠和空虚。

失去了一切，现在连感情都要丢失了。

百想：千不会喜欢这样的我，而千爱的百也早已经不在了。

从那一天开始，就从他死的那一刻开始……

“忘记这一切或许就能重新开始，墨菲，我要跟你说再见了。”

“祝你好运。”墨菲摆了摆手，算是道别。

等百做完最后两件事，他对这里便再没有留恋。下次再见也不知道会是什么时候——或许，他们永远都不会再见了。

百踏入边境北部的土地，漫天的黑尘还没有散去，看上去更像是这片土地在哭嚎和怒斥，无边地发泄着过去的愤怒，只是现在百再看到这里重归荒芜也没有更多感情，他仁至义尽，当初那些伤害千以及烧毁净土的天使已经被百全部歼灭，这片土地虽然真切的养育了他，却并没有带来“家”的感觉。

只不过，这片混沌的中央发着微光，这倒是百没有料到的。他被那微光吸引，走过去越发感到熟悉，他依稀记得这里是过去自己藏身的地方。

那块巨石，这里面难道还藏有什么东西在吗？百已经忘记了自己过去在里面藏了什么，长久的杀戮和使命一旦结束，那无尽的空虚甚至让人想要回到那段“充实”的日子。百摇摇头，抛弃那些危险的想法，他坚信自己仅仅是好奇里面有什么，于是一番摩挲便找到开口、拉下。

石板在大地上碰撞，比起呼啸的狂风这点微弱的声音根本不算什么，但那声音却激起千层浪，暗流涌动间，在漩涡中心翻卷，一如北部刮起的龙卷模样，霎时间将所有压抑的感情绞碎，那核心的静谧与安详终于显露出来，这便是百灵魂深处最初产生的小小萌动。

巨石里面，是千，准确来说是以千为原型制作的玩偶。

千说：“我是你的。”于是他在那娃娃上面缝了恶魔的角。

然后千消失的那七年，百咆哮着落泪，悲痛欲绝的将那对角撕下来露出两个大洞，破烂的地方时至今日也没有补上，棉花的掉落虽让它看起来扁了很多，但却是千最初的模样。

百颤抖的从石洞里捧起它，干涩的黑花从指缝落下来，那个娃娃的左手插着的那朵雏菊却还是最初的白——就像千的翅膀一样。

百看着这朵不会腐化的雏菊，当时的场景也一并回忆起来——他拿磨碎的石块扎破了玩偶的左手，进而愤怒的将白色的雏菊插进去，一边落泪一边重复着：“我没有忘记你、百不会忘记你……”

因爱，生恨。

因爱，生惧。

他从来没有想要独占自己的太阳，那份光只是恰好眷顾了他，千不属于他、不属于任何人，等百明白“自由”的含义时，他才愕然发现自己的存在对千来说才是束缚。

第一年，他安慰自己千只是慢一点。

第二年，他迫不及待地装点跟千的“家”，以为千要回来了。

第三年，他怀疑自己被抛弃，又安慰自己是错觉。

第四年、第五年、第六年，他没有一天不在无尽的不安和恐惧中度过，他把自己蜷在黑暗里入眠，甚至希望再也不醒来。

到了第七年，他终于发了疯，伤害了那个“约定”。

——没想到先背叛的人，是他自己。

现在想来堕落后的疯狂其实早就有迹可循，只是百不想承认那个丑陋的感情是真实的自己，于是在重逢之后他将所有的负面感情都隐藏起来，将自己的不堪称作“卑劣”，并引以为耻。其实百怎么会不知道千可以通过“共鸣”明白自己的想法，千早就全盘接受了他的一切，包括他的那些光明和黑暗；从始至终，没有相信千的，只有百自己。

怀中的娃娃即使破旧也还是微笑着，百的眼泪滴落在上面浸湿了布料，风以相同的速度抹去悲伤，不知名的旋律在他心底回响，百流干了眼泪，闭上眼轻轻哼出那个曲调。

奇迹再现，百哼出的旋律是当初同千的和声，悠远美丽的音符一开始在百的嗓间挤压、断断续续的漏出，接着在鼻腔共鸣、用鼻音哼唱，然后百开了口，不成意义的词句漂浮在空中，被风卷起失去重力，以百为中心辐射传输，接着风的呼声小了，好似被轻柔的歌声安抚，不再狂暴怒号，进而转为最初的模样。

没有人知道该如何停息风暴才任由北风呼啸，没有人在意被破坏的乐园才任由火焰焚烧；边境的住民只是换了一种方式在愤怒和控诉，即使无人听懂它们的语言，它们也依然守护着那孩子最重要的回忆。

——它们依然在守护那颗迷失已久的心。

现在那孩子已经找回了他最重要的东西，这片土地终于又回归了它原本的静谧和安详。

百再看眼前的事物，或许是心境的变化，他将翅膀好整以暇地安置在巨石内部，接着将那个玩偶放了上去。

“千还是这样最美。”百露出了真心的笑容。

就像过去无数次的称赞那般，满怀深情和厚爱。

他最后合上那块石板，这一次合上的石板再也找不到任何的缝隙。百在惊异后明白了它们的用意，于是郑重道了声：“谢谢。”

这里的东西就像是纪念品，想要缅怀和回忆只需再揭开看看。不是为了不能忘，而是为了可以忘才保存在这里。

现在巨石封上了，也是时候跟过去道别了，他将珍贵的回忆埋葬在这里，已经没有退路了。

现在，该去他无论如何也忘不了的、那个人的身边了。

…………

地狱大殿的最深处，撒旦的王座前。

百兴奋地提着一串铁链来到这个庞然大物面前，他举起铁链，那上面挂着一颗头颅，百就像邀功一样说道：“看，我做到了，你最想要的‘神射’灵魂，我将他拿来献给你。”

“呵呵，做得好，”撒旦单手撑住下巴，饶有趣味的看着眼前这个“失败品”说道，“开出你的条件吧。”

“人间，好像是东京来着，有一个叫千的人……”百毫不避讳，兴高采烈地飞速说道。

“说起来那里最近的确是出了一个很有意思的灵魂，”撒旦眯了眼睛，打量一下百，并没有在他癫狂的表演中找出一丝破绽，于是撒旦提起兴致，语气更是带了一点测试的意味，“你想成为他的什么？朋友？恋人？”

“拜托~这可是交易！我至少得相信你能做到公平才来开价，看清楚了，这可是‘神射’的头！让我成为他的天命吧，我想做他的灵魂伴侣。”

百的言语中没有半分谎话，所作所为更是和之前别无二般，因此撒旦才觉得更有趣；他活得太久，早就对人心看透，百的掩饰虽然高明，却与一心想要复仇的时候多了几分冷静，这点细小的变化会是那个“千”带来的吗？撒旦心中刚持有这个疑问便立刻想出了不错的提案。

“也不是不可以，但有一个问题。”他刻意扬长声音，之前放在扶手上左手伸出一个指尖对着百，撒旦说道。

“看看你自己，百，你的灵魂千疮百孔，转生成人类对你来说就是张单程票，从降生在人间的那一刻起，你就不再活着也不会死去了，你的灵魂将永远被困在那里，直至归于虚无。”

撒旦看着眼神中闪过一丝迟疑的百，邪恶地笑着引诱道：“不如来听听我的建议吧？你把他的灵魂带到地狱来，你们将在这篇乐园里重生，这样你们就可以永远在一起了。”

撒旦说着，手一抬，黑色的烟雾在百面前凝聚成一个人型，正是百最心爱的千。那神态和样貌与自己记忆里的那个人别无二般，百对着那心底的执念失了神，手上的铁链掉在地上，他伸手去碰，那个对着自己微笑的“千”却在被自己触碰的那一刻染上黑色，身后的洁白翅膀化为黑羽掉落，取而代之地则是长出属于恶魔的双角和细尾。

“不……我不能……”百缩回颤抖的手，脸上疯狂的伪装终于剥落，露出在撒旦看来无用的那一面。

“哈哈，我还以为你真打算归顺我了，失败品果然还是失败品，就算没有你，他的灵魂也迟早都是我的！”

撒旦猖狂地大笑，他抬起手，百立刻挡在那个幻化出来的“千”身前。

“你休想！他的灵魂你碰都别想碰！！”

“你要跟我对抗吗？就凭你？”撒旦嘲笑道：“没有我的力量，你就只是个不死的小丑，就连在正确的时间降生到他身边你都做不到，你能拿什么来跟我作对？”

百面对着撒旦凛然不惧，桃红的眼里再无半分疯狂，他毅然决然的说：“我有全部的时间，他存在于我的过去还是未来都没有关系，就连他喜欢我还是恨我都没有关系。”

撒旦笑着，指尖涌出的黑色粒子来势汹汹地扑向百，百绷紧身体，那黑色粒子缠绕在百身上分解他的身体，撒旦正在执行这场恶魔交易。

粒子分解百的过程中，撒旦的声音又从王座上响起：“你真的以为他恨你，你们也能相爱吗？”

百愣了片刻，却露出了一个淡然的笑容。

“……不，我从来没说我是去跟他相爱的。”

——我得到的已经够多了，已经足够了。

“这次，我是去爱他的。”

黑色的粒子已经将百分解殆尽，那声音犹如风中残烛，却是他最后的绝响。

爱我也好，恨我也好，怎样都好——能见到你就好。

我拥有全部的时间，我会一直找你、一直爱你。

无论是过去、现在，还是未来；

无论在天堂、地狱，还是人间。

Date With Destiney

命中注定遇见你

————END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【完结撒花】
> 
> 好家伙，第一个完结的居然是天使。这个虽然标题是恶魔交易，真正标题是《与命运有约》的东西简称却是天使，好草。
> 
> 必须要说的是，本文多半都是joke太太天堂系列的致敬，也就是写个乐（草）joke太太永远的神。
> 
> 注意事项说完就想讲讲这篇是怎么回事。
> 
> 表主角是千，里主角是百。百千万三人的设定都是对照着写的，这篇百千万互相都是映照，本质他们都是相似的，只不过细节各不相同。
> 
> 百从一开始话都不会说到现在，千教得好虽然也是原因之一，但主要还是百聪明，就是因为聪明，百会更多在了解外部之后整体看自己，然后感到分裂。
> 
> 千则是一开始就承认了自己分裂，他诚实，虽然也聪明但更多重点是放在领悟上面，总体来讲还挺笨的。
> 
> 万也很聪明，所以总能找到最近的道路，但有的时候绕远路才是捷径，万是一点就透的人，所以会潜移默化被改变，而在被改变这件事上百也是一样的，百万都不承认自己的两面甚至多面性，一条道走到黑不知不觉就偏了，千则是分开看待，虽然都会听，但更多是自己思考。
> 
> 万在设定上是最聪明的，百是灵性，千就是很单纯，自我中心，千万都是自我的类型，百则是利他主义，千万又是镜像描写，所以千和万在给百的感觉上是一致的（那么万到底对离去的百说了什么）
> 
> 百万则是在被外部改造的路途大同小异，万是天界的社会百就是地狱的社会。有意思的是，这三个人其实都是边缘人，只不过根据融入集体程度的不同，呈现出来的故事完全不一样。
> 
> 比如千洗礼之前万如果就知道百的存在，那么万会做的就是保护和照顾，没准真的能改变天使和恶魔之间的关系；所以才说造化弄人啊，那七年基本上把什么都改变了，百也是，这才再也回不去了。
> 
> 配角这边，篇幅问题不会细讲，但设定也不少，墨菲取自浮士德的墨菲斯托和墨菲定律，撒旦老撒旦了，神射小哥哥直到最后都没有说名字，但其实人家叫佩罗萨（好家伙时代变了）意志也有名字，叫维拉（维拉·佩罗萨冲锋枪，大人时代果然变了←草）
> 
> 意志和神射都是极具浪漫色彩的人，是天界名副其实的矛和盾，意志以浪漫构筑了一个理想国和乌托邦，他的意志也被绝大部分天使认同，所以天界的制度才一直沿用至今
> 
> 除了极小部分以外，大家都是有能找到自己在社会上的职务和价值，成为集体的一份子，对于融入这个社会的天使来说这根深蒂固的安心感不是那么容易破除的，但对于融入不了的，这个体系的排他性就特别冰冷无情。
> 
> 我个人其实是赞同意志并且认为他是真正的英雄，当时天界所有制度没有完善，恶魔侵犯又很频繁，他改变了战乱带来了长久的和平，相比之下，所谓的边缘人虽然并没有做错什么，甚至可以说他们是走在时代前面，但难保不重蹈覆辙。虽然听起来蛮绝情的，站在普通民众的角度上，百千万的悲剧确实无足轻重，只是这并不意味他们的故事就没有意义。
> 
> 设定里的祝福，千的共鸣，其实是专属技能，所以才能区别其他天使，但现实中共鸣可不是专属技能，这也是之前评论里一直嚎的天使你们难道没有心吗hhh没错还真没有（大草）跟没有共情能力的天使讲这些他们只会当故事，没办法代入和感同身受，但作为见证人的读者们是可以明白的，这就是意义了（说的好有道理的样子但这是诡辩吧→康：目光转移。）
> 
> 总之，这篇虽然写起来越来越痛苦，但完结了就很开心，好家伙我终于有篇完结的东西可以拿出手。
> 
> 特别感谢给这篇拙作配图的神奇娜老师、长林老师和江江。（她们的配图在lofter可见）
> 
> 也非常感谢各位读者的评论留言，每一条都是我的宝物，会一直珍藏的w
> 
> 以下是江江的配图（爱你！
> 
> 最后，虽然这篇故事的结尾是留白，但在我脑中故事其实并没有结束，别说没有结束，这么前传气味足的东西当然要有正传啊（草）
> 
> 所以我画了一下最后留白部分的分镜，算是给认为这是be的读者们一个安慰，当然要有老师肯做出来我当场跪下orz（lofter id:毒枣王小康）
> 
> 以上！感谢你看到这里！！
> 
> 那么我们在有生之年的《Border line》（边界线）再会！！*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚
> 
> （喂，你想好下一个写什么了吗？）
> 
> （小康：啊这，说出来不就是flag了吗，你看我开合集哪一个写了发出来了←草）
> 
> 后排打个广告：欢迎百千万混邪同胞进群玩耍，里芭蕾排列组合，只要你不排斥，这里就是快乐老家！
> 
> 群号：921364123


End file.
